Virtual Pokemon Insanity
by Imperfection07
Summary: A fan has to survive Team Rocket with Ash and company in Johto and try to capture the same Pokemon which had her dissapear a year ago from their world. [FINISHED!]
1. Part 1: Guess Who's Back?

Virtual Pokemon Insanity

PART 1 : GUESS WHO'S BACK!!

Chapter 1: What the heck is wrong with my TV?!

I had just sat down to watch TV. My Gameboy Color was still on and I was going to be playing Pokemon Silver while watching Pokemon, and drawing my created Pokemon. I started watching as Ash first met Pikachu and then the mouse Pokemon zapped both him and the professor. I smirked and finished my drawing of a 'Pikafree', which is a mixture of Pikachu and a Butterfree. I started sketching Eevee and I picked up my remote to change the channel since I was also watching another TV show at the same time during a commercial. I put my clipboard down and started working on my team of Pokemon which consisted of Eevee (obviously my favorite), Fraligatr, Ampharos, Ho-oh, Lugia, and Mewtwo.

It was fairly obvious that I was a bit into my battle with my rival so I didn't see the TV switch to a very different channel.

"Hey Jessie! Isn't that the tom-boy twerp that was with those other twerps?" A very familiar male voice spoke up. I looked up at the TV to see Jessie, James, and Meouth of TR. Oddly enough they were staring straight at me.

"Uh..." I gawked and gripped my remote. "Wrong channel?" I said nervously before pressing it a dozen times trying to change back to the station where I was watching Ash's first adventure.

"Say, since when did that brat get on TV?!" Jessie asked bitterly. My jaw dropped and so did my remote.

"I'm not on TV! You are!" I shouted back before clamping a hand over my mouth. "Shi-take Mushrooms!!!"

"Yeah, it's her alright!" Meouth announced. "I know dat annoying tone!"

"Okay then, GO ARBOK!" Jessie's Pokeball literally came from my TV screen and my knees started knocking as I was face to face with the infamous Cobra Pokemon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! GETAWAYGETAWAYGETAWAY!" I shouted, slamming my clipboard on the snake's head. Arbok continued getting more and more stunned by the second.

"I don't get it!" Meouth shouted. "Why isn't she using her Pokemon?!"

"I DON'T HAVE ANY!!!" I yelled and KOed Arbok.

"Okay then...GO WHEEZING!" James' Pokemon came out and sent smoke billowing through the room I still had my Gameboy when I started coughing and dropped my clipboard.

"Why COUGH can't I keep my HACK big mouth shut?!" I said between coughing before a bright light flashed through the room.

Chapter 2: Great Escape

The next thing I knew, I was in the balloon. I sat up and noticed a small yellow mouse in a container.

"Pikachu?" I asked. Pikachu looked directly at me and knocked on the glass. I looked at my waist and saw a belt with six Pokeballs and I was also carrying a backpack like I did in the game. "What the hell?"

"Well, prepare for trouble!" Jessie laughed once she saw I was awake.

"And make it double!" James started.

"To protect the world from..."

"Will ya shut up already?! I already know your freaking motto!" I yelled.

"Be quiet!" Meouth aimed his claws at me but I swiftly grabbed Pikachu's container and held it in front of me.

"MEOUTH!!" Jessie screamed.

"NO!!!!" James and Jessie clung to each other and the claws broke the glass surrounding Pikachu.

"MEOW? Uh...oh..." Meouth looked at Pikachu fearfully as the electric mouse and I grinned.

"PIKACHU THUNDERSHOCK!" I yelled. Pikachu sent volts of electricity through the balloon. I didn't mind for some strange reason, it was as if I had been electrocuted a few zillion times before. The balloon exploded after I jumped out.

"PIKAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Pikachu yelled. " WHY DID WE JUMP?! "

"Pokeball GO! LUGIA!" Lugia appeared and swiftly caught me and Pikachu on its back. "Oh...oh thank god..." I gasped and clamped onto Lugia as it landed.

Chapter 3: Welcome back?

"Did we land yet?" I asked as Lugia landed on the ground.

" We did. " Pikachu smiled.

"H-hey, how come I understand you?" I asked.

" Don't you remember? I accidentally zapped you in Celadon. "

"You did?" I blinked and looked at the surrounding area. "Where am I then?"

" Johto... Far away from Team Rocket, that's for sure... " Pikachu responded. " But we're separated from the others. "

"Others?"

" Sheesh, did the smog and electric attacks get to you girl? " It asked.

"Okay, okay, just review to me what happened. I need to...erm...remember." I said. Pikachu sighed and scratched its head.

" Okay, after the Indigo League we lost contact with you during the blimp incident. Then during the Orange Islands we met up again but you vanished for a strange reason after trying to help me and Misty against a weird Pokemon. Then Team Rocket kidnapped me and pulled you out of a small screen and you looked as you did around a year ago. "

"A year?!" I felt my head and pulled off a hat that looked like Ash's only the colors were inverted. "Since when did I wear a hat?"

" Yep, you're delirious alright... "

" Pikachu, just tell her how you and the others first met her already... " Lugia muttered bitterly.

" Okay-okay. We first met you once you somehow wiped out Team Rocket's balloon with your Pidgeot. You decided to travel with us and during the celebration of Ash making it to the top 12, I think you said you were going to travel by yourself for a while. We met again at the Orange Islands and you said you were being stalked by something. The stalker turned out to be a Pokemon that wasn't listed in the Poke-dex. You fended it off with your Pokemon but the both of you and your Pokemon got sucked into its attack, then you vanished completely. I think you were at least 13. "

"So how many badges did Ash get so far?" I asked.

" He's got at least four. "

"We'd better find the group they're probably worried about you. Lugia RETURN." I said before recalling Lugia in its Pokeball.

" Since when did you get that Pokemon? "

"A few days ago." I said before realizing something. "Um, Pikachu...have you seen a Gameboy around here?"

" Game boy? "

"It's purple in color and has a little screen at the top."

" Oh, you mean your Poke-dex? "

"No Pikachu it's..." I pulled out my Poke-dex to see it was a Purple color. "Uhh..."

" Wow...I didn't know the Poke-dex comes in different colors. Oh yeah, it was a request from your mom! She always loved that color. "

"Why didn't I get a Turquoise one?" I asked bitterly.

"PIKACHU!" A few yells caught our attention and I stood up from my crouched position.

"I think we don't have to look." I said to Pikachu.

Chapter 4: Reunited Team

Pikachu hopped up and down before running towards a bush leaving me alone. Darn mouse had better hearing than I did.

"Wait up!!" I yelled sounding like I was when I was 12. I somehow managed to jump the foliage that Pikachu dashed through and crash landed into something.

"WHOA!"

"WHOA NELLY!"

Or rather...someone...(--;;)

"This is rather familiar..." Misty groaned.

"What?" Brock asked, apparently jealous of a girl accidentally falling on Ash.

"The same thing happened a year ago when we first met." She responded.

" Ow...Pikachu sandwich... " Pikachu moaned as we got up.

"Mona? We thought you vanished with that Pokemon." Ash groaned and stood up.

"I did? I don't really recall that happening." I said. "Um, sorry about that crash."

"I get worse from Pikachu's electricity." Ash responded smiling.

"Oh Mona, where were you?" Brock asked as he jumped in front of me. "I've missed you so much!!!!!!"

"Uh..." I had a huge sweat-drop before Misty pulled him away by his ear.

"She was getting a break from you..." She muttered.

"I'm going to have to get used to that again." I sighed. "So where are we in Johto?"

"I thought you knew." Ash started.

" She was pulled through a screen. " Pikachu explained. " I don't think she remembers what happened. "

"You don't remember?" Misty asked. Togepi trilled in a confused manner from her backpack.

"Yes...I was just in my TV room watching this...um...Pokemon TV series when Team Rocket somehow got on the set and miraculously attacked me."

"Why didn't you use your Pokemon?" She asked.

"Let's say that the teleporting erased my memory of the adventures I had here, sent me to a world where Pokemon are not real, and the world was my birthplace."

" Some planet... " Pikachu muttered.

"Okay then, how did you get to the Pokemon World in the first place?"

"I don't really remember. It was like a flash of light."

"Well, we could continue talking about this but I don't want to be late for the League." Ash started. "So, did you collect any badges?"

"Um, I have sixteen." I said. "Eight from Kanto and another eight from here." I showed him all eight badges from Johto on the inside of my green vest and his jaw dropped.

"But you disappeared before you could get to Johto!"

"Yeah, weird huh..." I muttered. "I did play this hand-held game where I was role-playing another trainer but I didn't know I was actually on my journey."

"Well we'd better get moving." Brock said in a more serious voice. "The next town is not too far from here and it's starting to get dark out."

"Alright, let's go!" Ash shouted before we went off towards a city.

Chapter 5: Ash versus Thomas

We had just reached the outskirts of the forest when Pikachu's ears pricked up.

"Pika?"

"What's wrong Pikachu?" Ash asked. I blinked and slightly turned around in time to see two Razor Leaves spiral at us. "LOOK OUT!"

"Ampharos use your Thundershock attack!" I shouted. The electric Pokemon jumped out and its electricity disintegrated the leaves.

"Who's out there?" Ash shouted. The bushes near us were shoved away and a red head boy stood in front of us.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Misty asked.

"I and Miss Champion have a score to settle!" He announced as his Meganium showed up behind him.

"Thomas, you're a bigger jerk than when we battled on Victory Road!" I shouted angrily.

"You know him?" Brock asked.

"Know him! He stole Elm's Chikorita!"

"But we saw Casey with Chikorita as a starter." Misty started.

"Different Chikorita..." I started.

"Well? Aren't you going to battle me ya sissy?!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" I asked with an annoyed tone and I pulled out a Pokeball containing a level 80 Fraligatr.

"Hold it Mona." Ash started. "I'll battle this guy."

"Okay, but be careful he has a Gengar." I warned.

"Don't worry. I already got experience from battling Morty." He responded. "GO CYNDAQUIL!" Cyndaquil appeared and the flame on its back started.

"You actually think that tiny Pokemon can beat Meganium?" Thomas asked bitterly. "Meganium! Vine Whip!"

Vines shot from Meganium's flower around its neck and surrounded Cyndaquil before the vines got burnt by the flames. Meganium backed off and retracted both vines.

"Cyndaquil! Flamethrower!" Ash yelled before Cyndaquil sent a huge stream of fire that burnt Meganium and caused it to faint.

"YES!!!" I grinned and continued cheering.

"Okay then...GO ALAKAZAM!" Thomas released another Pokemon.

"This might not go well." Brock muttered. "Ash barely survived Sabrina's Kadabra."

"He'll make it." I said. "I hope..."

"Alakazam! PSYCHIC!"

"Cyndaquil! Smokescreen!"

Smoke surrounded the area and we scanned the area trying to see the battle. Alakazam lifted one of its hands only to have its psychic ability lift up a patch of mud and dirt.

"Where did it go?!" Thomas asked bitterly.

"CYNDAQUIL! TACKLE ATTACK!" Ash yelled as Cyndaquil attacked Alakazam from behind.

"Why you little...!" Thomas snarled before Alakazam swiftly caught the fire Pokemon in its psywave, suspending it in the air.

"Cyndaquil! Flamethrower!" Ash yelled. Cyndaquil's flames surrounded both it and Alakazam before the flames died down and both Pokemon were unconscious.

"You worthless Pokemon!" Thomas grumbled and recalled his psychic type.

"Nice work Cyndaquil!" Ash said as he recalled the fire shrew (that's what it looks like...).

"Okay then, I'd better end this before you insult me further. GO GENGAR!"

"Noctowl, I choose you!" Ash shouted. I could tell that Ash was going to use the exact same strategy as he did in the Ecruteak City Gym as I saw the owl Pokemon face off with the Ghost Pokemon.

"Okay then, Gengar! Use your Shadow Ball!" Thomas ordered his Pokemon to send a powerful energy sphere at Noctowl who immediately flew in a different direction.

"Noctowl, use Foresight!" Ash yelled as Noctowl's eyes glowed red. During this, Gengar continued disappearing and reappearing until it got caught in the owl's sight, stunning it.

"Crud...!"

"Noctowl, use Wing attack!" Noctowl's wings flashed white and it flew at Gengar, colliding with the ghost type.

"Lucky shot!" The red head guy muttered bitterly as the Gengar crashed onto the ground.

"Oh sure, and when he first met he said he had a _powerful_ Pokemon." I muttered.

"That would be the Chikorita right?" Misty asked.

"Yes, but let's say my Totodile was at Level 7 and his Chikorita was at Level 5." I whispered. "It didn't know any grass attacks yet so..."

"I suppose he chases you around for a rematch..." Her eyes narrowed.

"Prii?" Togepi trilled in an inquiring manner.

"You guessed it..." I responded.

"Gengar, use Shadow Ball again!" Thomas shouted as his injured Pokemon shot another blast at Noctowl. This time Noctowl tackled the attack straight back at Gengar which immediately fainted. "WHYYOULITTLE!!!"

"Alright! Nice job Noctowl!" Ash gave his Pokemon a thumb up.

"Return Gengar..." Thomas recalled his Pokemon and glared at me. "Listen, your friend may have helped you but next time I'll be sure to get my place as the real Champ!" He shouted before running off.

"That kid has a real problem." Brock muttered.

"Real champion...he's no better than Team Rocket!" I exclaimed.

"Oh well, at least he's gone now." Ash said as he recalled Noctowl back into its Pokeball.

"Okay then, we'd better get to the Pokemon center. Cyndaquil's badly injured and it's going to get really dark out." I said before we went in the direction of the nearest Pokemon Center.

To be continued...


	2. Part 2: Eevee's Electrical Shock Mishap!

Virtual Pokemon Insanity

Part 2: Eevee's Electric Shock Mishap

(Self-insert with _Current Events Episode 442 _)

Chapter 1: **Just Picking Up Firewood...?**

We got a good rest at the Pokemon center, although most of the trainers that visited wanted to have me trade Lugia. I decided to let Eevee wander around loose like Ash allows Pikachu. We had got to this meadow where we decided to let our Pokemon out.

Well, I didn't want them to wig out at seeing Ho-oh and Mewtwo so I released Ampharos, Lugia, and Fraligatr. Brock was working on one of his stews which I think I remember myself and Ash fighting over the last bowl a year back.

"Hey Ash, we're running low on firewood." Brock shouted over to the eleven year old (it probably has been a year since Ash and Pikachu first met each other).

"Don't worry! I'll get some!" Ash shouted back. This seemed vaguely familiar so I stood up.

"I'm coming too!" I said.

"Don't worry Mona, I'll be fine." Ash remarked.

"No really, I'm just going to help out." I responded. "Are you coming Eevee?"

" Sure! " Eevee bounded up onto my shoulder.

" I'm coming too! " Chikorita ran up alongside Ash.

"Okay then, let's go." I smiled before heading towards a slightly wooded area with Ash, Eevee, and Chikorita.

We had picked up a few fallen branches and were about to head back before we spotted something like a cubicle (which of course was the entrance to the power plant) with an open door.

"Hey, check this out." Ash placed down his pile of branches and walked over to it.

"Ash, wait, isn't that breaking an entering?" I asked in a worried tone.

"C'mon it looks abandoned anyway." Ash smirked and walked in with Chikorita.

"But Ash!!!" I yelled before feeling a very dark presence behind me and Eevee. Eevee and I slightly turned to look at it before we felt our blood freeze and...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eevee and I threw our bundle of sticks before screaming and running in after Ash and Chikorita. The presence stopped at the door and slammed it shut behind us making me and Eevee jump a few feet.

"What was that?!" Ash yelled after I accidentally collided with him and we crashed onto the floor.

"Remember that thing that almost got Misty and Pikachu a year ago?" I asked as Eevee clung onto my arm.

"Yeah?"

"That was it..." I felt a shiver go up my spine.

"Well, it's probably gone now." Ash said as he and Chikorita walked to the door. I inched behind him, not wanting to get close to the door. Ash closed his hand around the handle only to find that it was stuck. "Aw great...!" He grumbled.

"Probably Misty, Pikachu, and Brock heard me scream." I shrugged trying to look on the bright side.

"Ash!!! Mona!!! Where are you?!"

"PI-KAAA!!!"

"See? I told ya!" I smirked and we heard a banging on the door.

"Are you in there?!" Misty yelled.

"Misty! We're locked in!" Ash responded.

"The code's busted! We'll find help! Just stay where you are!" After that we heard nothing.

"If we stay here then we won't find another exit." Ash said to himself. I noticed this and tried to talk him out of it.

"C'mon, who knows what's down there?"

"What, and get bored to death?" Ash asked before he and Chikorita went down the nearest stairs. Eevee and I exchanged looks.

" Uh... "

"Okay let's go..." I sighed before we went downstairs.

Chapter 2: **Electrode Bowling and Jigglypuff (Everybody Scream!!!)**

We had made it down a flight of stairs before reaching a map of the underground complex.

"We're right here." I pointed towards a red mark showing what area we were in.

"Yeah, and the exit's a few more floors down from here." Ash pointed to the functioning exit. "We'd better keep going." He started before running in a direction.

"Wait up!" I yelled and chased after him with Chikorita and Eevee. We stopped and saw a giant room that had narrow passages. "I don't like this..."

" Me neither. " Eevee responded and jumped onto my head again.

"C'mon," Ash remarked, "you're not scared of a place like this, are you?"

"N-no..." I stuttered. "I just got th-this feeling that we're being watched."

" By who anyway? " Chikorita remarked before it walked forwards. Suddenly, Jigglypuff sprang in front of us.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" We yelled, recalling Jigglypuff's natural liking to sing a lot. It raised its 'microphone' and was about to sing only to have Chikorita snag it with its Vine Whip and throw it a distance. This got rid of our Jigglypuff problem but we attracted a horde of Electrode.

"Electrode?!" I yelped and stood still.

"If we can be quiet enough, they won't explode." Ash whispered. We started inching past the electric Pokemon and were getting pretty close to the other doorway until one of us sneezed. The Electrode closest to us glowed and electricity crackled around it.

"Run!!!"

We dashed away from it and tried to make our way through the room although it was like being in a Pac-Man game as the Electrode surrounding us exploded.

"Bad Day, Bad Day, Bad Day!!!!!" I yelled and coincidentally kicked an Electrode that sparked and collided with another Electrode before exploding and clearing a path for us.

"Nice job!" Ash smirked and we ran past the fainted Pokemon.

"We're not out of danger until we get out of here!" I responded as we continued running from the electric Pokemon that continued popping out of nowhere.

Chapter 3: **Eevee's Thundershock?**

"I think we lost them..." I whispered as Ash, Chikorita, Eevee, and I hid behind doors that lead to a stairway. We tried to look through the glass windows on the doors and saw Electrode and Magnemite going about.

"What floor is the exit on again?" Ash asked.

"We're on the third floor. That means we have two more levels to go through." I answered.

" I hope not... " Chikorita muttered.

" Let's just hope that there are human guards at the bottom. " Eevee whimpered. " I'll go crazy if I see another Electrode. "

"Let's hope you don't." I sighed.

"What?" Ash gave me a puzzled look.

"You remember the electric shock that Pikachu gave me at Celadon City?"

"Yeah...?"

"It made me learn how to understand Pokemon tongue."

"Oh..." Ash looked towards the stairs that went downwards. "Well, we'd better get moving."

"I wonder if Misty and Brock found any help..." I thought before we went downstairs onto level 2. This time we checked first for any Electric Pokemon and Jigglypuff.

"Looks all clear to me..." I whispered. We all nodded to each other and were getting close to a door when...

"MAGNEMITE!!" We all turned to see a whole bunch of Magnemite facing us.

"WHAT THE...!" Ash yelled.

" The door, quick!!! " Chikorita shouted and sent razor leaves at it only to have the razor leaves bounce off the steel door (which of course was locked). The Magnemite shot a huge amount of electrical energy at us only to have Eevee spring at it.

"Eevee! What are you doing?!" I shouted. Eevee somehow landed on the ground unharmed, except the fur around its collar was standing on end and small sparks were going around it.

" THUNDERSHOCK!! " Eevee sent the electric attack back at the Magnemite, stunning them. " Wow...major static electricity... " Eevee warbled and stumbled backwards.

"Eevee, you need to rest for a while." I caught the evolution Pokemon and held onto it before turning to Ash and Chikorita. "I know Eevee can evolve into Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Umbreon, and Espeon, but it doesn't know any electric attacks at this stage."

"Either way, the Magnemite are stunned." Ash said before forcing the door open and we ran in to face another flight of stairs that lead downwards.

**Chapter 4: Electabuzz and Team Rocket**

"One more floor and we're out of here." I thought aloud and we faced a hallway. Eevee shuddered and cringed as a small static jolt went across its collar, zapping me in the process and causing my hair to stand on end. "OW!"

"C'mon, you get worse from Pikachu..." Ash responded. "And we have to get out of here."

" Hey look! " Chikorita pointed to a room and ran towards it right before an Electabuzz stepped out of it. Let me tell you one thing: it wasn't at all happy.

"Uh...hi," Ash said nervously. "We're lost and got stuck in the power plant..."

"Ash," I kept on hiding behind him. "I don't think it believes us."

"C'mon, it probably won't," Ash started before Electabuzz charged up a ton of electricity. "SHOCK US!!!!!"

" RUN FOR IT!!! " Chikorita yelled and we all raced from the electric Pokemon. Eevee slightly opened its eyes before leaping out of my grip and tackling Electabuzz away.

"What, ARE YOU CRAZY EEVEE?!" I shouted and grabbed Eevee away before it could get hit by a Thunderpunch.

" I just wanted to help... " Eevee moaned as we continued running from the crazed Pokemon.

"Just take a rest!" I repeated before we found the exit.

"Alright we're out of here!" Ash shouted as we burst through the door and...fell down a hole...

"OH, OF ALL THE...!" I grimaced. Ash and I stood up and looked around.

"Huh?! Where are Eevee and Chikorita?!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I looked around and heard three familiar laughs. "TEAM ROCKET?!"

"Prepare for trouble,"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"

"James!"

"What are you guys, decedents of Jessie James?!"

"Don't interrupt TWERP!" Jessie snapped causing me to clench my teeth.

"Old bat..."

"Ahem! Team Rocket Blasts off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
"Meouth, THAT'S RIGHT!" Meouth leapt down.

"Now we have Chikorita, Electabuzz, and your precious Eevee!" Jessie laughed.

"You let Eevee go right now!" I shouted. "It's badly hurt!"

"You're in no position to do anything LITTLE GIRL!" James said and they blew raspberries at us.

"You are going to die swiftly..." I snarled.

"T-T-F-N twerps!!" Jessie laughed and rode off with Eevee, Chikorita, and Electabuzz trying to break loose from the cage.

"C'mon!" Ash climbed out of the hole and I followed behind unsteadily before we got to the top. Team Rocket had already made their way towards the bottom of the mountain and I thought I spotted the others and the Pokemon running towards us.

I shook this off and dashed down the mountain, using the gravitational pull of the slope and whatever strength I had left.

"EEVEE!"

"Argh! Arbok, get rid of that brat!" Jessie released Arbok which somehow leapt straight at me. Something told me to release Mewtwo but I couldn't risk Ash seeing it. I dodged Arbok but got knocked down with its tail.

"Mona!!" Ash ran past me and turned with a worried look.

"Keep going!!!" I yelled and tried to dodge the onslaught of Poison Stings and Bite attacks. "I and Arbok here have a score to settle." I spotted my Pokemon running towards me as well and smirked.

"FRALIGATR, AMPHAROS!" I shouted. Both my fully evolved Pokemon leapt in front of me, outnumbering Arbok. They weren't too thrilled about the attack at my house since my Gameboy was still on and they must've witnessed it.

"Cha-bock?!" Arbok gawked.

"USE THUNDERSHOCK AND HYDRO PUMP!!!" Both attacks combined with each other and sent Arbok flying before it hit the ground in front of Team Rocket.

"OH NO!!!" Jessie screamed, recalled Arbok before it got run over, and stopped the cart. James called out Victreebel which struck Ash away causing him to land hard on the ground and Chikorita started fighting harder to get loose.

" NO!!! " Chikorita shouted.

"Fraligatr, help Ash now!" I yelled. Victreebel aimed another Vine Whip only to have Fraligatr strike it away since it was at level 80 and could fend off most attacks that it was weak against. Ash stood up and ran towards the cage again. "What are you doing?!"

"I've got to get them out!" Ash continued running and Chikorita started ramming harder against the side of the cage. Eevee started losing consciousness and I guess my protective side went up before I ran straight at the cage with Ash before we both got sent back.

"Give it up twerps! You'll never get Eevee or Chikorita back!"

" OH YES THEY WILL!!! " Chikorita shouted and turned a bright white color as it got taller. The light faded and Chikorita was now a Bayleef.

"Yes! Now we've got a stronger Pokemon to give to the boss!" Meouth sniggered.

" I don't think so... " Bayleef responded and picked up Eevee before unleashing a fury of Razor Leaves that broke the cage open.

"AAACK! IT DESTROYED THE CAGE!" Meouth shouted as the three Pokemon ran towards us. I retrieved Eevee and held it.

"You'll be okay..." I whispered.

" O-okay... "

"Bayleef, use Razor Leaf!" Ash yelled.

"Ampharos! Thunder!" I shouted. Both attacks hit their marks and Team Rocket went flying after the explosion.

"Team Rocket's..." They started.

"I know I know! Blasting off again!!!!" I shouted as the trio and their Pokemon went flying over the horizon. "Sayonara!!!"

"Are you two alright?!" Misty, Brock, the other Pokemon, and what appeared to be the manager ran up to us.

"Yeah, but Eevee's worn out." I responded before hearing Eevee's snoring. "Uh..."

"Luckily you are alright. But next time you should stay in one place." The manager sighed. I shot Ash an I-told-you-so look causing him to form a sweat-drop on his forehead.

Later we were on the road again. Brock, Pikachu, and Misty were confused about how Eevee could use electric attacks.

"I don't believe it..." Brock muttered just as Eevee's nose twitched.

" Ah...ah...AAAA-CHOO!!! " Eevee sneezed and got me electrocuted by what was left of the electricity it stored.

"Ow..." I groaned and fell onto my back in an anime-style.

"Okay...now I believe it." Brock shrugged.

To be continued...


	3. Part 3: Mewthree?

Virtual Pokemon Insanity

Part 3: Mewthree?

Chapter 1: **The First Sign**

We were continuing towards Olivine City on Route 38 (as they were in the TV series). Eevee had recovered after I found a whole stash of Super Potions left behind that still had enough healing effects. Let's say me and Eevee never thought that we would encounter that dark presence again but let's say it was how destiny was (or how I'm writing the story).

We had just gotten to a bunch of tall grass when Eevee and Pikachu's ears twitched.

"_Something's there!_" Eevee exclaimed before leaping off and running into the grass. Pikachu did the same and we succeeded in finding Eevee and Pikachu standing over an injured Spinarak. The first reaction for Misty was her freaking out.

"I HATE BUGS!!!!!!!!" Misty yelled and jumped behind Ash.

"Don't worry. It's too injured to be a threat." I responded before walking forwards cautiously. I too was afraid of spiders but a Pokemon Spider was okay in my book since I had already captured one in the Gold version. "What happened little guy?" I asked. The Spinarak lifted up its head and looked at me.

"_Big guy...I accidentally got too close and it used a psychic attack._" It responded. "_It was looking for something...I think a...human..._" Spinarak fainted before it was picked up by Ash. I was puzzled, a Pokemon looking for a human? I didn't know for sure, but it might have been the same one that was stalking me.

"What did it say?"

"I think a psychic Pokemon attacked it." I responded. "You know poison types have weaknesses against psychic attacks."

"Well, as long as it's not moving its fine with me." Misty responded.

"Misty, c'mon, if you don't want to be afraid of insects, at least try to pet it." I said to her. Misty quivered and inched her hand towards the Spinarak. It was a bit too slow in my opinion, but as soon as her hand touched the Pokemon it sent a spray of string out its mouth. Immediately, Misty jumped out of the way and ran behind Brock. I figured the storyline was to make Misty continuously freak out when seeing a bug and who would've seen that String Shot attack coming?

"Okay...good idea...bad result." I muttered. True, I can't even look at a spider without my knees knocking.

"If we don't get to a Pokemon Center, this little guy won't make it." Brock said as he checked it.

"Okay then...we'd better get moving." Ash responded before we went towards the nearest city.

We did make it and fortunately, Spinarak made a full recovery and went back into the wild before giving us a thank you that I really don't think Misty would want to remember. Afterwards, we decided to spend the night there since it was almost past curfew time.

Eevee and I decided to sleep in the bunk below Misty and Togepi while Ash and Pikachu were the same with Brock.

"Mona?" Misty whispered.

"What is it?" I responded.

"How come you only used four of the six Pokemon you have with you?" Misty asked. I had a sweat-drop before shrugging.

"No reason..." After that I heard the silent rhythm of the group's breathing. I continued looked up at the underside of Misty's bed before my eyes started becoming heavy and I allowed unconsciousness to greet me.

Chapter 2: **Mewthree and Mewtwo**

"_Mona! Wake up!_"

Around two in the morning I felt something batting my nose. I swatted it before seeing Eevee.

"What's up?" I whispered before looking to see Mewtwo by the window. He had a much sterner look than usual.

"_Mewtwo. He's a lot more tense than usual._" Eevee whispered back. "_Said to wake you up._"

"Why's that?" I asked. "It's that weird shadow right?" Eevee nodded. I got up carefully enough not to wake the others. I even got on my shoes and cap before sitting up. I felt slightly guilty about not telling them that I was going to be gone for a while, but I had to.

I left the Pokemon Center with Mewtwo following. He constantly looked around as if he was trying to spot something.

"_There you are..._" Mewtwo frowned and suddenly jumped at a figure. Mewtwo was in his blue sphere. This allowed him to keep himself from being lashed by a yellow ray. It didn't do much damage and I figured that whatever followed us was a psychic type. "_He's stronger than our last encounter..._" Mewtwo said to us as he landed.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"_Mew...mew...Mewthree..._" Eevee stuttered. I felt the hair rise at the back of my neck at hearing the name. It sounded a lot darker than Mewtwo. Turns out it was darker.

The more shadowy form of Mewtwo stepped out. Mewtwo's copy was a lot more like a fighting Pokemon. Its belly and tail were a green color and its eyes were black and ghostlike. Not to mention its ears were elongated and sharper making it look like it had survived light speed.

Eevee whimpered and dove into my backpack causing it to vibrate. The little guy was petrified. Mewtwo tensed and got ready.

"_So...we meet again..._" Mewthree's hiss of a voice greeted my mind.

"You..." I started. I remembered walking with Misty and Pikachu to find a Poliwag when Tracy and Ash got a fever by the Vileplume pheromone. Then Mewthree showed up and got them pinned, along with the cured Ash and Tracy, to a tree. I panicked and had no choice but to release Mewtwo. Mewtwo was being dragged into a vortex, Eevee and I tried to help only to vanish as well. "You were the one who attacked my friends!!!" I announced. (Gee. It took me three episodes to figure THAT out?!)

Mewthree smirked.

"_Yes..._"

"But...you should've left it between US! They were bystanders!" I shouted.

"_Oh...you think I care?_" Mewthree turned to look at Mewtwo. "_So...do you wish to go back with our creators, brother?_"

"_Like hell I will!_" Mewtwo growled before leaping at Mewthree and aiming an energy ball at him. The blast connected with Mewthree as Mewtwo landed back in front of me. I figured that Mewtwo didn't want to be used as a puppet for Team Rocket.

"You tell him Mewtwo!" I shouted. The dust cleared and we gasped in shock and astonishment. Mewtwo didn't leave a scratch. "What's with this guy?!"

"_C'mon...you know I could learn much from being with Team Rocket. They made me impenetrable to your attacks..._"

"Okay then..." I pulled out a Pokeball. "GO FRALIGATOR!!!" I shouted. The gator Pokemon showed up and lunged.

"USE YOUR BITE ATTACK!" I yelled. This would work against Mewthree. He was a definite psychic type so Dark moves would beat him easily. Fraligator's jaw clamped down on Mewthree's arm. The Mewtwo clone smirked and gripped Fraligator's tail before flinging him right at me. Mewtwo stopped Fraligator from crashing into Eevee and I before the gator Pokemon landed on its feet. "That was wrong!" I shook my head.

"_I know. He wants to harm all of us._" My water starter (it rhymes!!!) growled.

"_Well...I hope he doesn't know anything stronger than Mewtwo._" Eevee poked its head from my backpack and whimpered.

"No...it won't..." I called out Lugia, and Ampharos.

"_Ha...you think they have a chance?_" Mewthree taunted.

"No...but we've been training." I responded. Ampharos immediately lashed out with its Thunder-punch knocking Mewthree back a few steps. "Not to mention my rival has a Gengar so Ampharos can practice on it." I added with a smirk. Something struck me. Mewtwo didn't cause much damage and Mewthree said he was impenetrable to Mewtwo's attacks. That was when I wanted to see dawn break and I figured me may have become part ghost.

Chapter 3: **Daylight Makes the Ghosts Go Away**

We continued our battle. Mewthree seemed to have the best of it until getting punched by Ampharos who gave off a lot of light with its electric attacks. I knew it must have woken my friends since I heard Pikachu and the sound of panting.

"Great...they'll ask more questions..." I grimaced. Mewtwo got knocked back before recovering. The other Pokemon crashed onto the ground and gasped for air. I recovered them and Eevee continued hiding in my backpack.

"What's that thing?" Ash asked as Mewtwo and Mewthree aimed attacks at each other.

"You remember the Pokemon that attacked us after you got recovered?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ash nodded. "This is the same one?" I nodded before Mewtwo hit the ground and recovered before Mewthree pinned him down.

"_Fool...do you think being with a trainer can wipe you of your past misgivings at the Viridian City Gym and Team Rocket?_" Mewthree asked coldly.

I turned to Ash.

"Listen, I need you to call out Noctowl." I said to him.

"Noctowl?" Ash asked in a puzzled manner. "But that Pokemon is right there!"

"Just make it use foresight!" I exclaimed in exasperation before Ash hesitantly called out the owl Pokemon.

"Noctowl use Foresight!!" Ash yelled. Noctowl's eyes glowed an eerie red before red lights went around. Now we saw how Mewthree was impenetrable. It was controlling a bunch of Gastly!

"That's a dirty trick..." I grimaced. "Mewthree made itself seem impenetrable by having the wild ghost Pokemon stop the psychic attacks!"

"So that's why!" Ash grumbled. "Noctowl, use your wing-attack!" Noctowl flew at the Gastly sending them flying before they vanished, apparently fleeing before they could be damaged further. Mewtwo shoved Mewthree off and slammed it into a tree.

"_Just give a message to Giovanni for me. I am not going back!_" He gripped Mewthree by the throat and sent the clone flying in a direction.

"_I'll get you for this!!!!!_" Mewthree shouted before it vanished over the horizon just as the sun came up. Eevee crept onto my head.

"_Sayonara Mew-fake!_" Eevee shouted. "_Come back soon so we can beat you!_"

"Eevee, you didn't do anything..." I muttered.

"_True..._" Mewtwo muttered before vanishing back into the Pokeball.

"Why didn't you capture it?" Ash asked. I felt a sudden twinge go up my spine. "Uh...is something wrong?"

"Oh...geez..." I groaned and sank to my knees in a childish manner. "I could've made it send me back to Earth and bring my memories back! ARGH!!!"

"_You of all people!_" Eevee laughed. "_You even missed the chance of catching a shiny Drowzee!_"

"Eevee...you continue, I am going to throttle you." I shot it a look causing it to cringe and leap into the backpack.

"_Shutting up now..._" Eevee responded before we went back to the Pokemon center. I was going to have to explain a lot to the others. Oh well...we did send Mewthree flying. Let's just **hope** he didn't take Eevee's comment seriously.

To be continued...


	4. Part 4: A Steel Recollecting

I know I know...I haven't really updated. I have a ton of schoolwork and not to mention I signed up for tennis! Okay...I'll accept any ideas for the next parts coming up. I'm beginning to develop writer's block (cringes and dodges tennis balls). Bauldie you had better stop throwing those!

Bauldie: MAKE ME! (Obviously on coffee...) NYA!

Okay...read and enjoy...while I do something to torment this clown.

Bauldie: (hears tone and flees) DON'T TAKE MY COFFEE!

(AHEM!) One more thing. I don't really think that this story has anything to do with Dreamscape. Hmm...probably I'll think about how I can merge the two stories. Then again this may be the epilogue of the adventures after Shadow allowed me to enter the Pokemon world. Another thing, you can submit ideas if you want to. It would help keep me from getting into a writer's block and I'll give you credit for it. I would like to thank the reviewers so far. I wouldn't have had the urge to keep this up if it wasn't for them. Okay, read and review.

Virtual Pokemon Insanity

Part 4: A Steel Recollecting

Chapter 1

Olivine City

We had just got to Olivine City. Last night, Ash, Pikachu, Eevee, and I decided that once we got here, this would be the starting point of recalling my adventures. I supposed Jasmine would think I was an impostor but we wouldn't find out just standing around. Okay...back to the plot...

So far...we just got into the city when we discovered a shrine. I keep forgetting what it looks like.

"Hey...what's this?" Misty asked before looking at a description. "Place your prized Pokemon at the feet of the shrine and you'll have good luck for the rest of your journey." Okay...that was really familiar.

"We could use a little more." Ash remarked. Eevee and I felt our blood freeze. Crap...

Pikachu was placed on the shrine. There was a pause but then nothing happened. I guessed it must've been a false alarm, which was until Pikachu got stuck in a cage that burst from the base of the statue.

"WHAT...?" We all yelled in a synchronized manner before we heard laughter and Pikachu went under the statue.

You know the motto, so I'll skip it...

"I cannot believe you twerps fell for it!" Meouth laughed.

"That was the oldest trick in the books!" James shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, and we're about to lose Pikachu..." I responded in time for a Pokeball to fly forwards. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Togepi gave me weird looks. "Not..."

The Poke' ball landed and an iron-snake appeared.

"What's that?!" Ash exclaimed. The Poke'dex immediately explained that it was a Steelix and the evolved form of Onix via an Iron Coat. I noticed that Steelix was really impressive in a "life-size" state (I really could've used sunglasses then...).

"STEELIX, USE IRON TAIL!" A feminine voice shouted. Steelix's tail lit up and split the balloon in two. Jessie lost grip of Pikachu before Ash caught it. The balloon crashed onto the ground before I turned and saw Jasmine standing heroically on a ridge. We both nodded to each other and I released Lugia.

"Lugia, use Aero Blast!" I yelled. The white bird charged up energy before unleashing an oral beam that connected with the generator in the balloon.

"Oh...not again..." Meouth grimaced before the generator exploded.

"So close...so close..." James moaned.

"Doesn't this seem familiar?" Jessie asked in an exasperated tone.

"Yeah, she must've picked it up from the twerps." Meouth responded before he and the others went out of earshot over the horizon.

"Very good Mona." Jasmine said just as she walked down the ridge and Ash released Pikachu from the container. Brock ran over to Jasmine and tried to be romantic.

"Uh...Brock?" Jasmine started.

"Yes my sweet?" Brock asked.

_Just seeing Brock fall head over heels is really hysterical for me..._

"I've already got a date." Jasmine finished. Brock fell over and let out a sigh.

_Especially if he gets dumped in a "split-second" by another girl..._

Ash and Misty introduced themselves. I was about to when Jasmine stopped me.

"I already know you Mona."

"Huh?" I blinked.

"You defeated me in a battle, remember?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes...I almost forgot." I sighed. "So how's Amphy?"

"She's doing fine. You really helped out when she was sick the last time you were here." Jasmine responded.

"That's good." I smiled; luckily we didn't have to go through the medicine race again. I could see a confused look on Misty's face since she didn't know what was going on. We probably should've told her about the battle last night.

Chapter 2

If I had an Iron Tail

Once we got to the gym, Ash suggested something that would help: battle Jasmine again.

"Huh?!" I froze in place. I never fought a "REAL" battle before.

"That's a good idea. She might even remember how she did it, even in a one on one battle." Jasmine nodded. Let me rephrase that: **Eevee and I** were frozen in place. I still had my two Pokemon that KOed Steelix and her Magnemite, but what if she was stronger than last time?

"Are you ready Mona?" Misty asked. Just feeling pressure on my shoulder caused me to jump. I quickly regained myself and stood up.

"Y-yeah...I'm ready." I responded as Jasmine took her place on the other side of the gym. Eevee regained sanity and jumped on the ground next to me.

" I'll go first... " It declared.

"Eevee..." I hissed through my teeth. I knew very well that Eevee couldn't stand a chance due to it being a Normal type and we were facing off with Steel types. "You don't have to!"

" I can...so don't stop me... " Eevee remarked before Jasmine released Steelix. I shook my head. I was the trainer so...

"I CHOOSE...!"I was about to throw a Poke' ball when Eevee jumped onto the field. "Aw for the love of..." I fell over in an anime posture.

"Did she say what I think she said?" Brock asked, starting to drool again.

"I think that's just you..." Misty responded.

"C'mon! You can do it!" Ash yelled.

I grimaced and stood up.

"Fine Eevee...fine..." I muttered. "Eevee, use Agility!" I yelled. Eevee ran towards Steelix at a fast pace.

"Steelix! Use Tackle!" Jasmine ordered. Steelix charged at Eevee.

"Eevee! Get out of the way!" I yelled. Eevee continued running before jumping onto Steelix's head. It was completely the opposite but it was a good idea. Steelix flailed about trying to force Eevee off but the Pokemon kept a firm grip.

"Hang in there!" I yelled, trying to rethink a strategy. There weren't many and I didn't have that much options. It was a one sided battle.

"Steelix, use Iron Tail!" Jasmine yelled. My eyes widened.

"Eevee, JUMP! GET OUT OF THERE!" I shouted. Eevee's eyes widened at the glowing tail streaking at it. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! RUN FOR IT!" I continued shouting. Eevee pounced, but not a second too soon. Steelix got hit by its own attack and Eevee was somewhat damaged.

"Nice maneuver!" Jasmine confirmed as Steelix corrected itself.

"Uh...thanks..." I shrugged as Eevee got poised again.

" That jump was a doozy. " Eevee responded before straightening itself.

"You're ready to continue?" Jasmine asked. I nodded and Steelix came at full force against Eevee. Eevee got knocked off its feet and landed a few meters away. It panted and I noticed something very particular happening to its tail.

"Eevee, look out!" I yelled seeing Steelix coming again for another lap. Eevee dodged but got struck by one of the spikes protruding from its sides. As it came in contact with Steelix again its tail became brighter and brighter. Eevee continued panting and I saw my chance when Steelix was about to do a final attack.

"EEVEE, IRON TAIL!!!" I shouted. Eevee looked straight at Steelix with a grim look before jumping up. Its tail turned bright white before slamming into Steelix's head. The iron snake flew backwards and crashed into the ground.

"Awesome! Did you see that Iron Tail?" Misty exclaimed.

"I didn't know Eevee could do that." Ash pondered before looking up. "Wait, it was the same thing with the Magnemite! Eevee used the same attack launched at it!"

Steelix came back upright and faced Eevee again. The Pokemon were at a tense moment waiting for the other to fall before Steelix let out a groan and fainted.

"STEELIX!" Jasmine yelled before Eevee crashed onto its side.

" I need a nap... " It moaned before I picked it up.

"Great job Eevee." I rubbed it on the head and continued hanging onto it.

"Steelix, RETURN!" Jasmine recalled Steelix before walking over. "It's just like last time, remember?" I looked up with a confused expression.

"It did? But I thought I used Fraligatr and Ampharos." I stuttered. It was like that in Pokemon Silver.

"Fraligatr did fight the Magnemite but Eevee was the one who pulled it off in the end." Jasmine explained. I looked down at Eevee before I encountered a flashback causing my pupils to shrink.

I was floating above the arena. One thing was different though: Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi weren't present. I watched and saw myself and Eevee rejoicing that we had got the badge from the Olivine City Gym. Jasmine was also smiling as she recalled Steelix. Ampharos (Zigrat) and Fraligatr (Godzilla) were somewhat damaged but they joined in.

A sudden flash and we turned suddenly to the window before running out the door. We watched in horror just as the light in the lighthouse faded into nothing. It was almost like what happened except Amphy was sick before I came.

"AMPHY!!" Jasmine yelled and ran towards the lighthouse. I also followed hoping I could help.

"Mona! Wake up! Mona!!" I felt someone shaking me before my eyes opened suddenly and I sat up.

"Huh?! What happened?" I asked in a worried manner.

"You just toppled over." Jasmine explained. "Did you remember anything?"

"I just remembered that I just won the badge with Eevee and then the bright flash of light before Amphy got sick." I grimaced and sat up. That light was too bright to be from a sick Ampharos. My eyes narrowed. "Mewthree..."

"Was that the same Pokemon that flew away once we got to the tower?"

"Who's Mewthree?" Misty asked.

"The same Pokemon you encountered on the Orange Islands, remember?" Ash asked before turning to Brock. "It was the same one Mona said was stalking her."

" That can't be good... " Pikachu responded.

"If this is true then you have to stop it." Jasmine sighed. "You can't let it hurt anyone else."

"But where can we find it?" Brock asked.

"Don't worry, it'll find us." Ash answered. "So can we start our gym battle?"  
"I don't know, Steelix needs time to recover." Jasmine responded.

"Hey, why don't we go to Cianwood?" I asked.

"Why there?" Ash turned to me.

"It has a gym..." I responded. "You can get another badge and come back to Olivine."

"Good idea!"

A few moments later we were on a ferry to Cianwood City. Even as we were on the calm of the sea I felt nervous. Mewthree would do anything to get Mewtwo to Giovanni.

Anything...

To be continued.


	5. Part 5: Time Travel Celebi! Part 1!

Okay, I definitely don't think this has any part with Dreamscape. I don't think putting up a crossover is a good idea since this would rip the fanfic apart from its original plot setting.

And if you're wondering about the idea thing, I know...you probably don't think it's a good idea. So...uh...the story will go on...you don't have to give me any ideas if you don't want to. It's your own opinion and I respect that.

You can expect this to be a very long/segmented episode due to it being a tie-in to one of the Pokemon Movies. I also skipped "Machoke, Machoke Man" due to how long I was yearning to do this chapter. I know it took too long but this chapter is definitely worth the time I used brainstorming.

Okay, enough with this...let the VIRTUAL POKEMON INSANITY begin!!!

(...No pun intended...)

Part 5: Time Traveler Celebi! Part 1!

Chapter 1:  
**Race ya to the boat!**

We were in a city. Or as I should put it; I and Ash were in a city. Misty and Brock were at a dock waiting for us and I was really worried. So far, Ash had won the Storm Badge. I was really glad my suggestion worked.

"Ash, can't we do this later?" I asked.

"C'mon! I never faced a Croconaw before!" Ash responded with a smile as Pikachu faced off with a crocodile Pokemon. Pikachu ended the battle with a head-but and used Thundershock. This accidentally zapped both Croconaw and its trainer. "Oops!" He ran over to the trainer and I noticed a bat Pokemon (Krobat) flying towards us.

"CRAP!" I shouted and ran towards the ferry. Eevee clung onto my shoulder trying not to fall off.

"_SLOW_ _DOWN_! " Eevee yelled as I ran. I narrowly hit a wall but pushed off racing past a trolley that was driving towards me.

"WATCH IT!" The driver yelled.

"SORRY!"

The trolley turned out to be very long and I noticed that Ash and Pikachu were stuck in traffic. I turned and saw the ferry was about to move from its place before jumping on board in time.

"_We_ _made_ _it_! " Eevee gasped. I looked up and saw that Ash and Pikachu were trying to catch up.

"WAIT UP!!" Ash yelled. He and Pikachu raced towards another dock. Brock extended his arm towards Ash when the trainer jumped towards the boat. Their hands came really close but they missed. I extended mine in time to catch his. Unfortunately I wasn't that strong. The good news was that another hand reached out and got Ash by his vest before he could hit the side of the boat. The rest of us pulled him and Pikachu aboard.

"It's lucky I was there in time." The 20 year old smiled.

"Yeah, Ash wouldn't have made it." Misty smiled as Togepi trilled. "My name's Misty."

"I'm Ash!"

"My name's Brock!"

"I'm Mona...nice to meet you...um...what's your name?" I asked. It was very ironic that they never revealed this guy's name. I guess the whole conversation never made it to the dubbed version. (Might as well give him any name to make the story work)

"You guys can call me Jared." He smiled. "You guys are Pokemon Trainers right?"

"Yes, we are..." Ash nodded.

"There's a forest nearby with a lot of Pokemon dwelling in them." Jared explained and pointed in a direction. I looked at an opening between the trees in an awed manner. As I looked I spotted a bluish colored creature with a flowing mane. My eyes widened and I gasped.

"Suicune...!"

Ash looked in the direction I spotted Suicune. He gazed awestruck at it before Suicune ran off.

"That's a Suicune?" He asked.

"You saw it at the beginning of your journey to Johto right?" I asked.

"Yes. How did you...?" Ash stopped in mid-sentence since he may have remembered the TV show featuring him on Earth. "Oh yeah..."

I looked at my purple colored Poke-dex and paused. I had captured Suicune in the game. But that possibly didn't have anything to do with the television series.

Chapter 2:  
**Warning of the Forest**

We had gotten to another small town. Jared was getting his boat ready so we could go to the forest. Ash had called Professor Oak to check to see how things were going. Eevee and Pikachu had gotten bored and started playing near us. Needless to say, Professor Oak was surprised to see me since I had been missing for a while. Anyway, on with the story...

"So Mona, I heard you beat all eight gym leaders in both Johto and Kanto." Professor Oak congratulated. I was somewhat giddy talking to a professor from the TV show but I kept firm.

"I did pretty well. But I was almost hammered by Morty. Luckily Fraligatr evolved." I shrugged.

"I hope your mother isn't worried. She would have put up search posters if it wasn't for Professor Elm calming her down."

"I'll visit her so she won't worry too much professor." I reassured him.

"Guys, let's go!" Jared shouted causing us to turn our attention towards him.

"We'll call you later Professor!" Ash smiled before they both hung up. We boarded a small boat and Jared positioned himself on the driver's seat.

As we rode along I overheard Ash's excitement of seeing the Pokemon in the forest. I was more exited about the legend of Celebi.

We stopped at a waterfall that blocked our way.

"Now what?" Misty asked.

"We're almost there Misty." Jared replied as the hot air balloons on either sides of his boat rouse over out heads. The next thing we knew, the boat took off into the air and over the waterfall.

"So, where is the town?" Ash asked.

"Just look over there." Jared pointed out as the boat went under the tree branches.

"Tree houses?" Brock exclaimed.

"That's right Brock. Welcome to Arborville!"

A few minutes we were walking towards the giant tree/rock where the tunnel to the forest was. Ash was really excited about seeing Pokemon causing him to run ahead.

"Stop right there!" I looked at a tree-house to see an old woman with faded green hair. I recognized her as Diana's grandmother. "I suppose you four are headed into the forest to look for Pokemon?"

"Yes, that's right..." I replied.

"Then you'll like what you see in there." Diana said as she walked from behind us.

"I like what I see here." Brock smiled in a lovesick manner. _Not again!!_ "Please tell me your name!"

"I'm Diana, and this is my grandmother. She has been watching over the entrance to the forest when she was my age."

"If you hear the voice of the forest, stop and be still for you will not get away." Diana's grandmother continued.

"She must've been protecting the forest too much." Ash muttered. I noticed his comment before elbowing him in the side.

"C'mon...be easy on her." I reasoned.

"Okay..." He responded with a shrug. "But what's the Voice of the Forest?"

"It's an old legend in Arborville." Diana explained.

"Yes, and it's a true one." Her grandmother explained before leaving.

"Doesn't legend have it that the voice of the forest can catch someone and take them on a trip through time?" I asked knowing this all too well. At least my old friends could listen in.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I learned some things about the legend." I explained in time to see Ash and Pikachu headed for the tunnel. "Uh...nice meeting you Diana!" I said before running after Ash. Eevee jumped from my shoulder and ran along side me.

"Diana, why don't you come along and protect us?" Brock asked.

"Then she'll need protection from you!" Misty responded before pulling him along by his ear as she usually does in the anime.

"Race you to the forest!" I challenged Ash as soon as I passed him.

"Hey! You got a head start!" He yelled. We raced towards the end of the tunnel before I coincidentally tripped on a root.

"Crap!" I yelped before falling over. I pushed myself up and looked around just as Ash got to the forest and stood there before smiling that he had gotten there first. I stood up and gasped in wonder and astonishment as I gazed at the forest. "Wow..."

Chapter 3:  
**Yukinari?! **

Note: Yukinari is Sam's name in the original anime. But you probably already knew that...

We continued walking through the forest and looking at the surroundings. The forest was a lot bigger than I had expected. Well, I did watch it on TV but it was almost like looking at Steelix close up.

"I wonder what Diana's grandmother means by the Voice of the Forest." Brock started. "It might be the sound of the wind or the voices of the Pokemon."

"I don't know guys...it sounds like a legendary Pokemon to me." I mused in time to see a series of bright lights skim over us.

"What's that?!" Ash exclaimed.

"It might be the voice of the forest!" Misty whispered.

"I'm going to check it out." I responded before Eevee and I ran ahead towards where the shrine was.

"Wait up!" Ash yelled before he tried to catch up along with Misty and Pikachu (Togepi was in Misty's backpack).

"Wait, shouldn't we stand still?" Brock asked before running after us. I reached a clearing and saw the light dim before I saw a small greenish Pokemon and what looked like a young boy around twelve.

"_Where am I?! I've got to escape!!_" It whimpered.

Celebi flew around the unconscious form before flying out of view.

I tried to help Sam into a sitting position before the others came over.

"Is he okay?" Ash asked.

"He's still breathing, that's for sure..." I responded. "We should get him back to the village."

Ash insisted on carrying Sam/Yukinari on his back as we went to Diana's house.

"Diana! We need help!" Brock shouted as soon as the tree-house came into view. Diana and her grandmother looked from the balcony and I could've sworn I saw a grateful look on the woman's face as she saw Sam.

Sam started groaning as he stirred from unconciousness before Misty and Ash noticed.

"He's coming around." Misty said as Ash lowered the eleven-year-old onto the ground.

"Don't worry, you're okay." Ash said before Sam's eyes opened suddenly before he shoved Ash away.

"What did you do with Celebi?!" Sam cried out before the two grappled each other. Fortunately, Brock separated them before they could actually hurt each other.

"Okay you two, settle down!"

"Who are you anyway?!" Ash yelled in a peeved manner.

"Where am I? How...did I get here?" Sam asked as he looked around. Heck, I would be confused if I was flung forty years into the future.

"I carried you on my back! That's how!" Ash retorted before Diana and her grandmother came from the tree house. Diana's grandmother gasped before running up to Sam.

"I cannot believe it...it's you...you've come back!" She sobbed before embracing him. Sam continued having a confused/bewildered look. I didn't really blame him...

"Grandmother...who is this...?" Diana asked. I knew but I didn't want to startle her grandmother or my friends for that matter.

"Diana, you remember the story about the young boy who got lost in the forest when I was a young girl?" She replied.

"Yes, but...that can't be him!"

"Maybe so...but it is." Diana's grandmother responded. Sam finally understood what had happened.

"You're the girl who gave me that bread..." He said at last.

"_First Mewthree...now a boy flung into the future..._" Eevee muttered. I knew that a Pokemon's attitude determined on its trainer but I knew very well not to make wise comments.

We got into the tree-house to sort things out. I wanted to tell Sam I was in the same boat as he was but he might think that finding Celebi would send me through time. This was a bad idea since I was actually from another dimension. I decided the best way was to help Sam and then find another way back.

"I kept this safe in case you came back." Diana's grandmother said as she handed a wrapped notebook to Sam.

"This is my sketchbook." Sam said before looking back at the old woman. "But how..."

"You've been on a forty year long journey young man." She responded.

"Forty years?!" Ash exclaimed as Sam looked at his notebook.

What the others didn't know, except me, was that at the same time as Sam's pause a hunter had entered the forest looking for Celebi: The Iron Masked Marauder.

Sam looked up suddenly. "What happened to Celebi?!"

"Celebi?" Misty asked.

"Was there a Pokemon with me out in the forest?" Sam asked in a worried manner. I was about to tell him when Diana's grandmother spoke up. She was in a rush...

"The Pokemon you saw forty years ago was a Celebi?" She asked as Sam nodded. "We know Celebi as the voice of the forest."

"Was the Pokemon green in color?" I asked. Sam turned to me.

"Yeah, it was..."

"It flew away as soon as we found you." I nodded. "Celebi might still be in the forest."

"That's true...you may be able to find it around the Lake of Life." Diana's grandmother replied.

"I have to find Celebi." Sam said at last. I stood up.

"We'll help. My name's Mona, I'm a Pokemon trainer." I said with a welcoming smile before pointing up to the fox Pokemon on my hat. "This is my friend Eevee."

"_Hi!_" Eevee smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Sam smiled.

"My name's Misty, my specialty is water Pokemon." Misty said as Togepi trilled (again!).

"I'm Brock, and I am a Pokemon breeder."

"I'm Ash, and I'm also a Pokemon trainer." Ash said before Pikachu spoke up.

"Pika! _Don't forget about me!_"

"Oh yeah, this is Pikachu."

"Hi Pikachu, I'm Sam!"

So far so good...now we just had to find Celebi before the Iron Masked Marauder (or possibly Mewthree) could. At least I knew there was someone else in the same boat as I was.

To be continued...

Part 2 coming soon! R&R!


	6. Part 6: Time Travel Celebi! Part 2!

Eh…sorry about the amount of time I kept you fan-authors and readers waiting. I had to watch the movie a couple more times to get the plot setting straight in case I missed a couple of details and I was doing Dreamscape 1½. Okay…here we go! Keep in mind doing an adaptationof a movie is hard work!

(Listens to random Japanese Pokemon music contently)

Virtual Pokemon Insanity

Part 6: Time Travel Celebi! Part 2

Chapter 1  
**Finding Celebi**

We had gone back in the forest searching for Celebi. I knew slightly where to go since I watched the movie. It turns out I chose the right roads to travel since Eevee and Pikachu suddenly heard something and sprang ahead of us.

"_C'mon! This way!_" Eevee shouted as it ran ahead before finding it and Pikachu's path blocked by a giant rock or fallen tree covered by moss and vines.

"Look! The Pokemon are all together!" Ash pointed out before deciding to climb up using the vines. Pikachu jumped on its shoulder to accompany it.

"I'm coming too!" Sam said before climbing after Ash.

"Ash climbs just like a Mankey." Misty observed with humor in her voice.

"_Well? Aren't you going?_" Eevee inquired.

"I haven't been able to do a pull up in my life…" I whispered.

"_You never know until your second try._" Eevee responded.

"Make that eighty four…" I groaned before climbing after Ash and Sam. Funny, I actually climbed up without breaking a sweat! I reached the top and was helped up by Ash. "Thanks…"

We walked past the Pokemon and a few of them hopped or moved away from us. They were wild Pokemon anyway…

Ash, Sam, Eevee, Pikachu, and I soon spotted Celebi in a small opening. It was breathing heavily and was shivering from fear.

"_Who-who are you?_" Celebi shivered.

"It's the same Celebi I saw…" I said to Sam. "It's definitely the one you saved."

"How would you know?" Sam asked.

"You two were being chased by a hunter right?"

"Yeah?" Sam asked, this time with an eyebrow raise.

"Just be careful…it looks scared." I pointed out. Sam didn't listen carefully since he reached towards the grass/psychic Pokemon.

"C'mon Celebi…" Sam said as he nearly touched it. Celebi's eyes widened and started focusing as Eevee's ears stood on end.

"_DUCK!!!!!!!!_" Eevee and I ducked down just as a wave of energy knocked the trio aside and Ash almost went over the edge. Fortunately he grabbed a handful of moss.

"HEY! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" He shouted.

I sat up and crept to the edge in time to see Ash quickly climb past me and Eevee.

"Hey Misty!? I think Ash just evolved into a Primeape!" I shouted down to her with a visible sweat-drop.

"_At the rate he's going I think he evolved into Rapidash…_" Eevee muttered.

"We're only trying to help you!" Ash shouted to Celebi. Oh great…more problems! Celebi fearfully had vines spawn out and lash out at us. I grabbed Eevee and shielded it.

"_AACK! I'M GOING TO BE SERVED BY SALADS!!_" Eevee shouted. My eyes narrowed.

"Eevee, you're not helping… Celebi! It's okay! Calm down!" I shouted before pulling my hat down to keep the vines from striking me in the face. One of the vines hit Pikachu who started charging up electricity.

"No Pikachu, don't!" Sam shouted. Pikachu stopped charging up and looked at Sam.

"_What?_" Pikachu blinked.

"Don't be mad at it! It's just afraid! And it's hurt too. A hunter attacked it! That's why it's scared!" Sam announced as he tried to shield himself from the vines.

"Okay then…" Ash responded before nearing it. I tried to move in closer and shield Eevee with my vest as I went. "Celebi, we're your friends!"

"We just want to help." I affirmed.

"Do you remember me? I helped save you from that hunter." Sam said.

"_It's okay Celebi!_" Pikachu said aloud. Celebi stopped the vines from lashing out more and paused weakly.

"You just take it easy, and we will too." I said (Oh no…I'm stealing Ash's lines!!). Ash reached in and almost touched Celebi's cheek with his hand. Celebi cringed for a moment before opening its eyes again.

"Bii?"

"There we go…" I said calmly as Eevee carefully rested on my shoulder and Sam picked up Celebi before cradling it.

"_Aww…for an insect he's cute…_" Eevee joked, still nervous about the vines.

"_Eevee, do us all a favor and keep your mouth shut will you?_" Pikachu remarked before I could say something to the evolution Pokemon.

"You're safe with me Celebi." Sam said calmly as the Pokemon around us neared in a trusting manner. Celebi looked at us before losing consciousness in his arms.

Chapter 2  
**Double Trouble!**

We managed to climb down the huge mass with Celebi. I had the most difficulty because of my huge fear of heights and Eevee was clutching my head. I jumped down the final three feet and pulled Eevee off.

"Eevee…we're at the ground floor." Eevee opened its eyes and looked around fearfully before breathing a sigh of relief. I looked towards the others before walking over with Eevee perched on my shoulder. "Is Celebi okay?"

"No…it looks very weak." Brock responded.

"We'd better get back to the village's Pokemon Center."

"Good idea."

We started off at a fast rate as we tried to get to the Pokemon Center. So far we were halfway there until someone dropped a smoke bomb on us.

"Huh?!" We all yelled simultaneously.

"Who are they?!" Sam asked worriedly before I had my eyes narrow again with disgust.

"Oh no…not them again…" I groaned.

"Prepare for trouble!"  
"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"MEOWTH! THAT'S RIGHT!"

I paused before muttering: "Three…two…one…"

((PONG!!))

"WOBBUFFET!"

(((CRUNCH!)))

"YAAAIIEEE!!"

(((CRASH!!!)))

As you can probably tell from the sound effects and by watching the movie over a few dozen times, the (restrains laughing fit) terrible trio fell out of the tree. We took this time to leave them lying there in a heap.

"Do you think they're going to be okay?" Sam asked. Misty and I ushered him forwards.

"Unfortunately yes…" Misty responded. We continued running a distance before Ash pointed out that we were almost at the village before a giant mech showed up in our path, blocking us.

"_Wow…he must've had a high budget to buy that thing…_" Eevee remarked.

"I've been looking for that Celebi!" The Iron Masked Marauder announced.

"Who are you?!" Ash shouted.

"A Pokemon lover…" The Team Rocket member sneered.

"Oh great, just what we needed: a Pokemon hunter!" I shouted. "Leave us alone!" Oh great…I should've known when to keep my mouth shut. Sure enough, The Iron Masked Marauder threw a Dark-Ball which unleashed Tyranitar.

Aw shi…take-mushrooms!

"HYPER BEAM!" He ordered.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted and threw my own Poke-ball. "GO GODZILLA! (That's what I called my Fraligator in PKMN Silver. They look somewhat similar…)" My Fraligator sprang out and shoved Tyranitar aside causing it to shoot the attack somewhere else as Ash, Misty, and Sam took cover.

"GODZILLA USE HYDRO PUMP!" I shouted. Tyranitar found itself forced backwards by the water attack into the mech which reeled backwards as I recalled Godzilla back into the Poke-ball. It was the distraction I was waiting for. "C'mon! MOVE IT!" I shouted to the others before we ran the opposite direction in time for a smokescreen to surround the mech. For once I was glad Jessie and James were there, but at the wrong time. I noticed Misty was stumbling at each step and looked back to see Tyranitar was still standing but facing something else.

"Are you okay Misty?!" I asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about me! We have to keep moving!" She responded.

Chapter 3:  
**Triple Team**

We got a safe distance away before Misty stumbled and sat down painfully.

"Ash! I think Misty's hurt!" Sam exclaimed as we went over to her.

"Brock…I twisted my knee." She winced as Togepi trilled with worry. I felt discouraged at myself. Tyranitar's attack must have misfired when we battled.

"You'd better stay off it." Ash sighed.

"I'm sorry Misty…" I said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine…" She responded before Eevee's ears stood on end and Pikachu had electricity crackle from its cheeks.

"_SOMETHING'S COMING!!!_" Eevee barked as Scizor, Sneasel, and Tyranitar showed up.

"Is this guy up for a rematch?" I asked sarcastically. "You guys are not going to get your paws on Celebi without a fight!"

"They're in for a battle all right…" Ash agreed as we both got our Poke-balls ready.

"Brock, take care of Celebi!" Sam handed Celebi to Brock before running up next to us. "Okay I'm with you guys, ready?" He asked as he held up an older version of a Poke-ball which opened.

"GO CHARMELEON!" Sam shouted.

"BAYLEEF!" Ash released his newly evolved grass-type.

"I choose you MEWTWO!" I released the genetic Pokemon causing everyone (except Ash) to gawk at it. Mewtwo just glared at Tyranitar before the six Pokemon went at it.

Tyranitar came towards Mewtwo before the cat Pokemon teleported behind it and aimed a strong energy wave causing it to smack into a bolder.

"Mewtwo! Use Shadow-Ball!" I commanded. Mewtwo charged up a ball of dark energy before firing it at Tyranitar which was flung a farther distance before it shot a hyper beam. "Teleport quick!" Mewtwo dodged and spotted a cave.

"_Mona! I have an idea! We can trap Tyranitar in that cave!_" Mewtwo announced.

"Okay! Go for it!" I shouted. Mewtwo grabbed Tyranitar by the tail and used Seismic Toss before throwing it into the cave. The collision shook the boulders above the cave entrance before they fell and blocked it. "Alright Mewtwo! Way to go! Okay, RETURN!"

Mewtwo was recalled and Eevee and I looked in time to see Bayleef try to withstand Scizor's double-team.

"_Great time to recall Mewtwo…_" Eevee muttered.

"Ash! It's using double team!" I shouted. Ash nodded and turned back to Bayleef.

"Bayleef concentrate! Then you can find the real one!" Ash commanded. Bayleef nodded and focused before sensing the real one and knocking it back with Razor Leaves and Vine Whip.

"You two are great trainers!" Sam smiled at us.

"Well it helps when you have great Pokemon!" Ash smiled back before spotting Sneasel.

"Sam, watch out!" I shouted. Sam turned suddenly in time to see Charmeleon nearly dodge a slash attack.

"Charmeleon! Use head-butt!" Sam shouted causing his Charmeleon to ram into the Dark-Pokemon which smacked into a boulder and collapse.

"Hey, you're not bad yourself!" Ash congratulated.

"We make a great team!" Sam smiled.

"You can say that again!" I grinned.

"But what was that Pokemon? I never heard of Mewtwo before." Sam said to me.

"Uh…he's sort-of related to Mew…" I shrugged. I didn't want to talk about cloning at a time like this.

"Does that mean you're a Pokemon Master?" He asked.

"Not really. I have a lot more to catch and there is probably no limit to the amount of Pokemon in the world..." I responded in time for us to hear a loud crashing from the cave where Tyranitar was trapped. "We'd better get out of here before he breaks loose!"

"Good idea!" Ash responded before we left in a hurry leaving Scizor and Sneasel tied to the nearby rocks.

"_We'll get you next time brats!_" Sneasel snarled.

"_We'll be waiting Sneezer!_" Eevee taunted before I gripped it fiercely.

"Eevee, you'll be lucky if we even survive Tyranitar!" I hissed. From what else I knew: we hadn't seen the last of them and…

…wait…what about Mewthree?

To be continued…


	7. Part 7: The Pokemon Hunter

Sorry I didn't update for a year (nailed by flying objects). Ow…

I didn't know where to go from that last chapter so I'm trying again. I'll try to give details of what my character's anime form looks like as we go along this chapter but I'll post the full description at the end of this chapter.

Virtual Pokemon Insanity  
Part 7: The Pokemon Hunter (Changed from TTC: Part3 to make it more interesting)  
(Warning: Some violence and adding of POV)

* * *

Chapter 1  
**More Problems**

We were safe…for the moment.

Well, that would've been unless we got lost in a fog. I wondered when I was going to trip over a rock or crash into a tree. The fog was THAT thick, and out of someone's cruel humor: I coincidentally stepped on Pikachu's tail.

"_YEOWCH!_" Pikachu yelped and sent bolts of electricity through me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

It was quick but...I'll never go near an electrical appliance again! Well…making an exception of the computer.

"Are you alright?" Brock asked.

"_My tail!_" Pikachu almost shrieked.

"I-I'll be okay…" I groaned and stood up only to wind up hitting my head on a tree branch. I was having bad luck so far. "So…where do we go now? This fog is as thick as pea soup!" I grimaced, holding my head.

"_SOUP! WHERE?_" Eevee looked around physically drooling before I shot it an aggravated look.

"It's a metaphor." I responded with an exasperated muttering.

"_Oh…now I'm hungry…_" It sighed before having its ears prick up. "_What's that!_"

We all looked ahead and gasped as we saw an Ursaring approach us causing us to get in defense position.

"It's an Ursaring!" Sam stated before we saw a Teddiursa stand next to it.

"_Hi guys!_" Teddiursa said as it licked its paws for excess honey.

"_This way…_" Ursaring tilted its head in the direction for us to follow before walking in that same direction.

"What are they doing Mona?" Ash asked since he knew I could understand Pokemon tongue and translate it like Meowth.

"They want us to follow." I responded before hearing something in the forest. "Listen…you guys follow them. I have to check something out." Without another word I ran off with Eevee at my heels.

"_Did we really have to leave!_" Eevee complained. "_We were safer with Ash and company._"

"They'll be a whole lot safer without being chased by a Tyranitar…" I muttered before coming to a stop and hiding under the bushes. Fortunately my green colored vest and hat provided camouflage as well as Eevee's dark brown fur. I cautiously looked up to see the Pokemon hunter's mech with Team Rocket in it.

"_Is-is that who I think it is?_" Eevee whispered once it saw the catlike figure floating in front, blocking the mech's path.

"Mewthree…" I whispered.

The green colored cat continued floating and I could catch what it was saying to the Iron Masked Marauder.

"_I can lead you to the three legendaries. But leave Mewtwo to me. He's the one I want_." Mewthree explained.

"I see…but I'd get paid more if I get my hands on that Mew clone. Better yet, I can use him for my own purposes." The hunter replied. Team Rocket looked at him with confusion in their eyes.

"_You'll do no such thing. And I stand allied to my master Giovanni. Take the deal and I'll make sure he doesn't wring your neck_." Mewthree remained firm. "_Or I will_…"

The hunter paused as if to work out the tough decision. "Very well."

Great…Mewthree was here and the hunter seemed very interested in Mewtwo. I continued watching until a burr got stuck on Eevee causing it to growl in frustration.

"Hold on, I'll get it." I whispered through clenched teeth before holding it still. I carefully grabbed the burr and gave it a quick pull. A small amount of fur came off of Eevee's fur collar as well.

"YE_OWCH!_" Eevee jumped, catching the attention of the five villains. "_OWOWOWOW! WHAT THE HECK DID YA DO THAT FOR! YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!_" The Pokemon ranted. I was too focused on the fact that they were all staring at us.

"Eevee…" I side glanced the ranting puff ball.

"_DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN BRUSHING THIS!"_

"Eevee…"

"_I'LL BE AN OUTCAST TO THE EEVEE POPULATION!_"

Not taking much more of this, I grabbed Eevee and turned it so it could see the evil five.

"_Oh…TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA!_" Eevee saluted before looking at me. "_Shall we run?_"

"I was suggesting that from the start…" I grumbled before we turned tail just as we were being chased.

"_We've got to warn the others!_" Eevee yelped as it clung onto my shoulder.

"Not now! We can't risk it!" I shouted back before getting to a clearing. Seeing this as the opportune time, I grabbed a Pokéball from my belt. "GO LUGIA!" I shouted, pressing the button on it, releasing the sea titan in a flash of white light. A few moments later, Eevee and I were already on Lugia as it flew away from them. But we weren't safe from Mewthree.

The Mewtwo clone flew at us only to have Lugia form its barrier, knocking it back.

"_What do we do now?_" Lugia rumbled as it dodged the yellow lightning Mewthree was throwing at us. "_I don't think I can last him. Aren't you going to summon Mewtwo?_"

"That's just what he wants…" I muttered. "Lugia…"

The white bird side glanced me as I smirked. It returned it seeing I was going to use the tactic many villains used previously. "USE AERO BLAST!"

Understanding my plan, the sea titan shot a white beam at Mewthree, resulting in an explosion and a dark cloud. Wasting no second, we flew back under the trees and landed. I recalled Lugia back into its Pokéball and dove behind the bushes with Eevee (making sure there weren't any burrs this time).

Mewthree landed and looked around. Eevee and I remained silent to avoid detection as the cat Pokemon growled bitterly before smirking.

"_Using a villain tactic…impressive…but I have no time for foolishness. Surrender yourself!_"

Both Eevee and I remained silent. We weren't going to surrender to this feline. Mewthree continued scanning the area with its ghastly black eyes before shrugging.

"_You want to take things the hard way and continue protecting Mewtwo from me. But don't worry…once my master has him, I'll make your deaths very quick and painless…_"

Eevee shuddered and I pulled it closer in reassurance before Mewthree flew away.

Minutes passed and we still kept ourselves camouflaged. I didn't think he would let us go that easy. That was the one mistake heroes usually did, unawares leading the super villain to the others.

"You hear anything Eevee? I asked, untangling a brown strand of hair that got stuck. "Any sign of him?"

"_No…he definitely left…_" The dog Pokemon replied after sniffing the ground. "_Do you think it's safe for us to go back_?"

"I think so…" I sighed. "We're going to have to be cautious and lay low for the time being." I looked at the empty Master Ball in my bag. It was a clone that I had made in the Gold Edition of the game and transferred to the silver cartridge after I had used the only one in the Silver Edition on Suicune. I still had at least six others in the Gold PC but here I didn't have a save button to restart from this point. That meant no second chance to catch Mewthree.

"Let's go…" I whispered before we crept off cautiously in the direction of the lake. From there we could try to find the others. Eevee had found yet another burr on its tail and in frustration tried to pull it out resulting in a painful yelp. I only issued a sigh of exasperation. "Good grief…"

* * *

Chapter 2:  
**Getting Back on Track**

It was getting really dark when we had spotted the location of the village. Eevee was napping in my backpack as I continued walking; looking around so I could make sure Mewthree wasn't following. I couldn't help yawning and feeling my eyes droop before smacking into a tree.

"**_ITAI_**!"

Bitterly issuing a stream of curses I began rubbing the sore on my head, not helping the fact I yelled something in Japanese earlier and I thought I saw a bunch of Pidgey/Hoothoot flying around my head. Served me right for watching subtitled Japanese movies at that age.

"Accursed-bloody-darned-ARGH!" I growled, holding one hand out to help prevent any more banging into trees. In order to take my mind off the headache I continued pondering about where Suicune was. _I didn't release it…did I?_ This only gave me another headache before stopping and grumbling. "Of course you can always summon Ampharos!" I ranted, releasing the electric Pokemon which had its tail glow. The light wasn't exactly bright but now we could see where we were going. It would be easier for it to become dark in a millisecond to avoid detection.

It wasn't long before I spotted a light. Being careful we approached before I found it was light enough.

"Zigrat return!" I recalled it once I spotted the four and a healed Celebi. Celebi turned and flew towards me, landing on my head and smiling.

"_You're okay!_" It shouted grabbing everyone's attention.

"Mona! Are you okay?" Ash asked, standing up.

"Yeah…I'm fine but…" I started; swatting all the leaves off my hat after Celebi flew off. "There's a little problem…" I finished, sitting down next to Misty.

"What?" Sam blinked. "You saw the hunter?"

"Its worse…he's with Mewthree…" I groaned as Eevee hopped out of my backpack.

"_Mewthree?_" Celebi blinked. "_There are three Mews?_"

"_Yeah…Mewthree's the evil version of the purple cat which helped us out against Scizor and Sneasel. Mewtwo's the nice clone of Mew but we haven't seen the pink kitty in a long time…_" Pikachu explained (no clue how the Mewtwo Returns plot will work out in this fiction).

"_Oh…_"

Ash returned to his seat.

"At least we have Mewtwo to help us out right?" Sam asked, sketching Eevee, Pikachu, and Celebi.

"Yes but with Mewthree I don't think he'll be able to handle it alone. And we've got to make sure the hunter doesn't get his hands on Celebi or my other Pokemon." I replied, getting some of the 'lazy boy stew' that Brock made.

"You mean like Lugia and Mewtwo?" Brock asked. I nodded, still not willing to tell them I had Ho-oh with me.

"In that case we'll have to leave at dawn so we can get a head start from them." Ash declared with a smirk on his face.

I nodded, regaining some of the confidence I had lost while hiding from Mewthree, before filling my stomach with the warm food.

A while later we had gotten into our sleeping bags. I wasn't the type for sleeping outdoors but I got used to it. I was somewhat thankful Eevee decided to sleep on my head.

* * *

Chapter 3:  
**Very Big Problem**

We had woken up some time around dawn. I still had that sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen to us.

I hate it when I'm right sometimes…

Right then, another explosion came in front of us. This time, Mewthree jumped from the explosion, forcing me into a tree as Ash and the others had to deal with the Iron Masked Marauder and Team Rocket.

"You're not getting away this time!" Jessie smiled as she, James, and Meowth held up nets.

"Not you guys again!" Ash growled as I tried to withstand the psychic energy holding me down in the form of a yellow aura.

"_You're not going to escape this time_." Mewthree smirked before Eevee jumped and clamped its teeth down on the green cat's tail. "RAARGH!"

His focus on me switched to Eevee and the aura vanished, dropping me onto the ground from the tree. Weakened, I tried to stand up and saw Celebi get trapped in the giant mech's red claws.

"CELEBI NO!" Panicking, I ran at it only to get my path blocked by a tree. The dust that swept up blinded me and I fell backwards, closing my eyes instinctively. I heard Ash and the others yelling for me and Celebi. Trying to force open my eyes I felt fear growing. "_Oh no, oh PLEASE no_!"

My eyes opened and my sight was cleared. For a moment there I thought I was going to be blind. Right then, I saw Celebi get flung into the air after getting shocked. I knew the IMM was getting ready to capture it. Ignoring all the shouts from the others, who I regret were doing nothing but watch in horror, I climbed up the side of the mech.

"DARK BALL, GO!" He shouted, throwing the ball up into the air. Instantly, the Grass/Psychic type was trapped inside the ball. "Celebi…is mine."

That did it…

"SET IT FREE YOU JERK!" I shouted angrily, catching him off guard, clawing at him since my gloves were fingerless. One of my outstretched hands grappled the Dark Ball while the other clawed at his face furiously. "I won't let you control it and destroy the forest!"

"Get off me you little brat!" He shouted as he tried to force me off before a bunch of Pidgey flew at his head. "Don't just stand there you idiot! DO SOMETHING!"

"_Fine-fine_…"

Right then, I saw that familiar yellow aura surrounding me and the Pidgey before I got thrown in a direction, still clutching the ball in my hands and I skidded on the hard ground. I heard everyone (except the villains) crying out my name in worry as the small birds were tossed away like small balls of paper before skidding along the ground as well.

I painfully glanced at the Dark Ball in my hands as I lay on my stomach, groaning from the sharp sting going up my sides. "Don't worry Celebi…I've got you…" I wheezed before a sharper sting jolted up my fingertips when the IMM stamped his foot down. "AH!"

"I believe that Dark Ball is mine…" He sneered, applying more pressure to my fingers with the bottom of his shoe. Believe it or not, the pain was excruciating. Right when I thought I was going to collapse from the pain, someone and two blurs of yellow and brown rammed into the IMM.

"Leave her alone!" Ash yelled as the pressure on my hand was relinquished.

"_I'm not going to pass out; I'm not going to pass out…_" I repeated in my head as I struggled to get up.

"Are you alright!" Ash inquired, trying to help me before I felt something in the back of my head start stinging.

"Not…really…" I groaned before my limbs lost their strength and I was lying unconscious on the ground. So much for trying to be strong…

----POV change---- 3rd Person

Mewthree advanced on the two humans (the female had collapsed from the stress). Smirking, he sent a wave of Psychic energy that swatted the Dark Ball into the Marauder's direction.

"Now, I have you Celebi…" He smiled, holding it up.

"_Now, it's time to get what I came for…brother…_" Mewthree smirked as it glanced in Ash and Mona's direction. Ash grimaced as Pikachu and Eevee got poised, sparks of electricity emitting from the mouse's cheeks.

"Chu…"

"Vee…"

Right then, swarms of Pokemon were surrounding them. All glaring at the IMM who was holding onto Celebi…

"Heh, it's too late to save your friend…" He sneered. "SEE FOR YOURSELVES!" Immediately, Celebi was released from the Dark Ball where it hovered in place.

"Celebi, GET RID OF THESE PESTS!"

Celebi's eyes opened to show faded gray pupils with no emotions before throwing a wave of psychic energy at the creatures, throwing them right and left.

Mewthree continued advancing towards the four before Mewtwo's Pokéball opened and the purple cat sprung out, preventing the Mewtwo clone from advancing further. The Mew-clone glanced at its trainer and turned back to Mewthree with its violet eyes looking more vicious.

"_What have you done to her!_"

"_Nothing really, she's just under hypnosis since the human was on the verge of passing out. I just assisted…_" Mewthree replied. Mewtwo looked towards Celebi who was now gathering parts of the forest, accidentally sucking in Jessie, to create a new form. "_See all that power that the Voice of the Forest is gaining by joining our side? You could be stronger if you come back with us…_"

"_No…_"

"_What? Did I hear you correctly brother? Are you saying you would rather be with these worthless humans and their pet Pokemon and be weak?_"

"_Indeed you did Mewthree…_" Mewtwo replied. "_Unlike Giovanni, these humans actually care what happens to their Pokemon…they don't use their powers unwisely and lay harm on others…unlike you…I will never side with an inferior clone who constantly talks of power…_"

"_So be it brother…_" Mewthree snarled before flying at Mewtwo who created his blue barrier again and rammed into his clone, knocking it into another area.

Misty, Brock, and Sam ran towards the two trainers and their Pokemon before facing the IMM. Jessie, James, and Meouth had fled somewhere.

"What do we do now?" Misty asked, worried, before spotting the last Pokéball on Mona's belt before gripping it.

"Misty what are you doing!" Brock shouted.

"C'mon out, whatever you are!" Misty shouted, throwing it into the air. Mewthree and Mewtwo stopped and froze. Mewtwo automatically recognized the ball that Misty had thrown.

"_Ho-oh…_"

The ball suddenly opened and the giant legendary bird floated above the forest, glancing at everyone before letting out a shrill cry as a bright white covered everything, blinding everyone.

When the light settled, Mewtwo, Ash, Misty, Brock, Sam, Mona, Pikachu, Eevee, and Ho-oh had vanished.

"What the…?" The IMM looked around and gritted his teeth. "They escaped!"

"_At least you have Celebi…they must still be nearby…Ho-oh has been very loyal to that human girl_." Mewthree commented before the IMM climbed onto one of the upper stems of the nest Celebi created.

"Very well then," The IMM commented before looking at Celebi who was in a trance-like state inside the pod. "Celebi, find those children…"

The group floated off, leaving James and Meouth hiding behind a fallen tree.

"Jessie," James said aloud, worried.

"We've got ta get her out of that thing!" Meouth exclaimed before the duo gave chase.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the top of a mountain range, Suicune continued watching the landscape after it saw Ho-oh vanish with the trainers and Pokemon. As if finalizing its descision, the North Wind Pokemon sprang in the forest's direction… 

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

Okay, from the looks of things, the Fanfiction has taken on a more serious turn (probably due to me writing two Teen rated fanfictions).

As I promised earlier, here's the profile of my fan-character:

Mona  
Age (in fanfic): 11-13  
Gender: F  
Eye color: brown  
Hair color: dark brown with hints of red (long and reaches mid-back)  
Pokemon in fanfic: Eevee, Fraligator, Ampharos, Mewtwo, Lugia, and Ho-oh.  
Outfit: Similar to Ash's only the vest, hat, and shoes are dark green in color. Her fingerless gloves are dark green and have a black band around her wrist area. Mona's T-shirt is white in color and her blue jeans are tattered around the ankle area. Her cap has the same triangle insignia as Ash's only its dark brown in color.

(Note: Do not copy or say she's your character, wait, I could've said that at the first chapter…D'OH!)


	8. Part 8: VS Dark Celebi

Now, the lame and unrealistic excuse of why I didn't update sooner...

**December 9, 2005**  
A cold winter night, at least three hours after updating chapter 7…  
Imperfection07: Alrighty then, the eighth chapter…after I let everyone rot for another year while they wait and I slack off so I can play video games and…  
Ash: (throws Rosary at Imperfection07)  
Imperfection07: What the he-…AW CRA-  
Ash: SIT!  
**_WHAM!_**  
Imperfection07: (Currently with her face planted into the keyboard/nose bleeding) Okay, I'll update in a matter of six months…  
**_Thirty-five 'Sits' later…_**  
Imperfection07: (now in the kitchen area)ALRIGHT-ALRIGHT I'M WORKING! J-JUST STOP ABUSING THAT INU-YASHA JOKE! My face…it…hurts…  
_Computer monitor tips and falls through hole in floor…  
**CRASH!**_  
Imperfection07: …ow…  
Ash: (sweat-drop) Oops…  
And now, after surviving a bad cold, back to the fanfiction…

* * *

Virtual Pokemon Insanity  
Part 8: VS Dark Celebi  
(Note: More chapters in this than the other parts and I'm expecting to have this fanfic contain at least 13 parts/chapters)  
Warning: Violence, Semi-reaching a Teen rating but not quite (near the end)

* * *

Chapter 1:  
**Safe…or are we?**

It was completely dark when I started to regain consciousness, or it was probably because my eyes were closed. Of course, the most obvious thing that was to happen next was for me to start making out voices.

"Guys, I think she's waking up!"

"_Well it's about time…_"

"_Eevee, shut up…_"

"_Fine…_"

I immediately woke up to see Ash and the others looking at me with worried looks.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"I-I don't know…" I groaned before panic struck. "What happened after I passed out? Is Celebi alright! …wait…"

A very long pause ensued as I stared at Ho-oh who was behind Mewtwo. Ho-oh just stood there with its wings folded and looked at me, a bit worried. It didn't talk or make a comment unlike my other Pokemon.

"Okay, be _very_ specific on what happened…" I growled, wanting revenge on whoever touched Ho-oh's Pokéball before spotting Misty shuffling in place. I changed my mind.

"Mewthree used hypnosis on you, and then the hunter gained control of Celebi…" Ash started.

"And I thought the Pokemon you were hiding in your belt would help us…" Misty shrugged. "I really didn't know it was Ho-oh…"

"Probably should've told you guys in the first place…" I grimaced as I got into a seated position with some help. A sudden pain went through my ribs and I clutched myself, hissing. "…stupidest thing I did…"

"At least Misty's curiosity helped. Ho-oh must've used Teleport or Flash before we appeared here…it saved us from Mewthree and the hunter…" Brock commented.

"That's good to know but where is here?" I asked, looking around before spotting the lake, still sparkling and untouched. "The Lake of Life…"

I got worried since we weren't supposed to be here at this point and we were supposed to be somewhere in the ruins behind Celebi's nest of doom. In fact, we were supposed to be on Jared's balloon boat. '_Great…sooner or later I'm going to mess everything up and Giovanni will get his hands on Mewtwo…why the hell did Team Rocket drag me into this world in the first place!_'

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know…" I growled, trying to stand up.

"_I don't think moving around is going to be a good idea since you're badly injured…_" Mewtwo commented from his place next to Ho-oh. "_And you don't possess the Recover ability like us Pokemon, being a normal human that you are…and I don't know the technique: Heal Bell, neither does Ho-oh…_"

"Darn-it, I'll be fine at any ra-OW!" I fell back into a seated position and wheezed from the sharp sting that continued pounding in my side. "_RAARGHCURSESNINGENBAKAOSUWARI…!"_ I mentally screamed. (Note: Try to separate the words)

"_Ah nope didn't think so…_" Eevee commented as I hissed before a loud whirring noise caught our attention.

"_Is that…_?" I was cut off when Diana and her grandmother called us.

"Hang on guys!"

"We're coming down to get you!"

"I can't believe they found us!" Misty exclaimed happily as the balloon descended. I really couldn't believe it either…

* * *

Meanwhile…as we were flying in the balloon… 

"ARE WE THERE YET?" A high pitched voice shrieked from inside the giant nest.

"_No_…" A psychic tone replied.

"ARE WE THERE YET!"

"_No…_"

(Repeat at least Sixty-Five Times)

"**MY BLOOD IS RUSHING TO MY HEAD!**" Jessie shouted.

"_Not my fault you ended up upside-down inside there…_" Mewthree replied, sitting next to her.

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME ANYWAY! LET ME DOWN!**"

"_Indeed, I'll ask the Iron Masked Marauder if Celebi can drop you over fifty feet…_"

That caused the red-head to shrink back.

"If I do that Mewthree, she won't be able to report back to Giovanni…" IMM replied.

"_I can do THAT easily…_" Mewthree replied.

**Mewthree's thoughts**: _"Ah…I see…you're planning to rule Team Rocket with Celebi and the other Pokemon that human-girl has…heh…that's not going to happen…Giovanni and I have other plans…now that I see you're planning to take control…I'll keep that to myself…until later…_"

The clone almost grinned at his evil thoughts but held back.

"Why do you obey Giovanni with all that power you control?" IMM asked. "You can easily destroy him you know…"

"_That I'm not going to explain to you…_" Mewthree replied.

* * *

Chapter 2:  
**Forest Fight**

"So, you tried to save Celebi…" Diana's Grandmother said aloud as she sat down.

"Tried…and failed…" I sighed, wincing before I grabbed the injury that Diana was bandaging.

"Try not to make any sudden moves…you're going to make it worse…" Diana chided, moving my hand away from my side so she could finish.

(Note: **_ITS_** **_PG_** **_RATED_**!)

"Sorry…" I apologized while mentally noting: _How can you make a healing aid out of Chansey yolk! Huh, must be a family remedy…_

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Sam were sitting on the benches while I was sitting on the floor. Diana stood up slowly and sat down next to her mother. Fortunately I had called Ho-oh and Mewtwo back before Jared picked us up…

"(Sigh) Using the Spirit of the Forest to destroy the forest…this is just terrible…" The Grandmother said aloud.

"_Just as terrible as having Pokemon battle to the death…_" Pikachu commented, possibly remembering the New Island incident back in the first movie.

"We have to find it…" Brock murmured.

"Don't worry, Brock…with luck we have," I grumbled, staggering into my seat. "Celebi will find us…"

"Why's that…?" Sam asked. I didn't verbally answer but Eevee and I pointed in a direction causing almost everyone to try and get a closer look without tipping the small airship.

Of course we had spotted Celebi's nest.

"Oh…"

"Can you fly us in close?" Ash asked.

"I can try!" Jared replied.

"Uhh…Ash, I don't think that's such a good idea!" I said before the boat flew so it was next to Celebi.

"CELEBI!" Sam and Ash called together.

"Not you again…Celebi, get rid of them!" The IMM shouted as I noticed a bright glow coming from the 'mouth'.

"CELEBI WAIT!" Sam cried out.

"_DO SOMETHING!_" Eevee shrieked.

"Hold on!" Jared tried to get the boat to accelerate only to have the Solar-Beam bust up one of the balloons keeping it up. The boat went careening into the Lake of Life before another Solar-Beam sent us flying again.

I grabbed the side of the boat and Eevee, trying to ignore the pain that was returning, as we crash landed. The boat came to a sudden jerk and my injury accidentally rammed into one of the sides. I clenched my teeth as I slowly got up with the others.

"Is everyone alright?" Ash asked as he helped up Misty and Togepi while Pikachu rested on his head.

"It…really depends…" I grumbled.

"I'm alright…" Sam replied.

"Same here…are you alright Grandmother?" Diana asked, helping up the old woman.

"Yes…but just barely…" She glanced towards where we heard trees falling. "We have to stop that monster…"

"But how can we do that without hurting Celebi?" I asked. "…and Mewthree's not going to be easy to beat…"

"Mewthree?" Jared, Diana, and her mother stared at me.

"Good grief, do I have to explain this again?" I muttered. "I'll handle Mewthree and you handle Celebi…" With that, I limped off the boat before calling out Mewtwo while Ash and Sam followed close behind.

Ash and Sam ran ahead of me before I could say anything, if I didn't have a bad injury and Mewtwo wasn't trying to hold me back.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock!" Ash shouted. Pikachu let out a wave of electricity that IMM and Mewthree dodged so it streamed along the nest.

"Celebi, get rid of these children!" IMM commanded as Celebi began to glow that familiar greenish hue again.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" I cried out completely forgetting the injury "OW!" before a familiar white/blue creature streaked past me. "Suicune…?"

The blur leapt at Ash, Sam, and Pikachu just as the beam hit, sending up a smoke cloud which kept us from seeing what was going on before Suicune burst out of the cloud with them on its back, safe and sound.

"YES-YES-OUCH!" I held my side again as Mewtwo sighed audibly.

"_Just sit down and let me handle this…_"

"…yeah…that works…" I grumbled, sitting down as Mewtwo flew at Mewthree and the cats began fighting, tumbling in the air as they launched attacks at each other.

Suicune glanced at me.

"_I'm back…_" It said so I could hear it.

"W-wha…?" I blinked before Ash spoke up.

"You must've come to help…"

"_Indeed…_"

"Then you have to help us with Celebi."

"_Right…_"

"Now's my chance to capture a Suicune..." IMM grinned before releasing Tyranitar.

"Don't even think about it!" I shouted before releasing Godzilla Fraligator from its Pokéball before the blue gator rammed into Tyranitar, knocking its Hyper-Beam elsewhere as Suicune carried the trio onto Celebi's nest.

Godzilla unleashed a strong Hydro-Pump from its mouth, catching Tyranitar off guard before bursting through the water veil and grabbing the Rock/Dark type by the wrist and throwing it into a tree which fell over from the impact. Before it could get up, Godzilla ran at it again, this time its clawed hand began to glow a deadly white before slamming directly into the mid-torso. Tyranitar was immediately sent flying from the Dynamic-Punch before crashing into another area of the forest.

"Good job Godzilla!" The level 80 Fraligator let out a roar of triumph before I recalled it in time for Suicune to jump down and dodge Mewtwo and Mewthree who were still in a scuffle. "Mewtwo!"

Mewthree glanced in my direction before swinging Mewtwo aside and charging directly at me and Eevee. Eevee yelped before Suicune used Bubble-beam that caught Mewthree off guard and sent it crashing into the ground.

"_Ugh! Great…it's that brat's Suicune!_" Mewthree snarled loud enough for me to hear.

* * *

_I was standing in my Johto backyard with Suicune, gently grooming it._

"_There we go…" I smiled as the Aurora Pokemon barked happily from its sitting place, enjoying the attention. "Hmm, you like that do you?" I smiled before playfully flicking water at it. Suicune seemed to have smirked before spraying me with its Water Gun._

"_Ah! No! Stop! This is the only clean and dry shirt I have!" I shouted between laughs before the Pokemon called off its 'attack' and started nuzzling me. "Okay-okay I forgive you…"

* * *

_

_Suicune and I were walking towards New Bark Town from Mt. Silver when the Pokemon stiffened and looked around._

"_What is it Suicune?"_

_Suicune didn't respond…it only dashed in a direction leaving me alone._

"_SUICUNE, WAIT!" I shouted before stopping in place as worry and sadness grew inside. It abandoned me?

* * *

_

I just sat there with a confused look as the memories started coming back. Mewtwo took advantage of Mewthree's getting up and used Shadow Ball, drove its hand into the ball and slammed its three fingered fist into its clone's face (Shadow Punch).

Mewthree gasped in shock/pain before Mewtwo aimed a much stronger Shadow Ball into Mewthree, sending it flying over the horizon again. I glanced at Mewtwo and almost shouted.

"Mewtwo! We were supposed to get it inside the Master Ball!" I yelled before wincing at the pain again.

"…_oops_…" Mewtwo sweat-dropped before dodging a Dark Ball that was thrown at him.

"Now that Mewthree's gone, I can capture you too!" IMM shouted. "GET THEM CELEBI!"

"Suicune! Use Bubble-beam!" I yelled, trying not to wince as everyone stared at me and Suicune _blinded_ Celebi with the water attack. The Aurora Pokemon nimbly leapt up the side of the nest before…

…vines caught a hold of it and hoisted it up in the air.

"SUICUNE NO-ow…"

"Ha! That's what you get for standing in my way!" IMM shouted as dark currents went through Suicune.

"Mewtwo, you've got to do something!" I pointed out before Ash, Sam, and Pikachu fell off Suicune and got grabbed by Jessie who was stuck in the vines. "…like help Jessie get out of there…"

"_Isn't she a villain?_" Eevee asked.

"Well…technically yes…" I sighed. "But if she, James, or Meowth go the whole humor portions are gone…"

"_Riiiiiight…_" Eevee muttered before Mewtwo flew towards Jessie, dodging another Dark Ball before facing the hunter.

"_I've had enough of you!_" Mewtwo snarled before throwing a Shadow Ball at the IMM who fell off Celebi's nest and into the lake as the trio got into the head portion and began trying to get Celebi back to its senses.

* * *

Ohh-kay…let's just Fast Forward and summarize until the good part… 

Ash, Sam, and Pikachu continue talking to Celebi, Mewtwo gets Jessie out of there, Suicune gets zapped, the IMM gets hit by a rock when he tries to get control over Celebi (my fault), Celebi finally remembers who its friends are, and the Dark Ball explodes in the IMM's face…

_**KA-BOOM!**_

Now…back to the fanfic…

* * *

Chapter 3:  
**Friendship**

The instant the Dark Ball exploded; I could tell Celebi had broken free…and something worse. Mewtwo had gotten me, Jessie, and Eevee a good distance from the falling debris. Celebi had flown out of the nest, a blue aura surrounding the trio.

"_They made it!_" Eevee barked.

"Something's wrong…"

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked, glancing at me.

"Celebi might have used a lot of its power under the Iron Masked Marauder's influence…"

"So what you're saying is…"

"Celebi's dying…" I replied. No matter how many times I watched this movie, I always hated this part...just as I usually cry when Ash 'dies' in the first movie. Sure enough, Celebi started wobbling in mid-air before Ash got a good hold on it and they landed in a shallow part of the lake.

Suicune went over to me and glanced at Celebi, worried.

"_The lake…it's hurt…you're hurt…_" The Aurora Pokemon whispered. I rested my hand on its head and tried to stand up as I watched Celebi start decaying in Ash's arms.

"Suicune…you have the power to purify any lake, right?" I asked. Suicune must have understood what I meant before glowing and jumping on the lake.

"What's Suicune doing?" Sam asked, turning towards me.

"Purifying the lake…" I explained before the lake was fully illuminated and Suicune landed next to me. "Ash, get Celebi into the water!"

What was I thinking? I already knew what was going to happen once I felt anxiety growing. I wanted to make sure we didn't go through the whole crying ordeal. "Please Celebi…please…"

_Don't die, please don't die, don't go like they did…please…I'm here…I'm not running away like I did with them…_

(Note: Read Dreamscape L&D or Dreamscape 1 ½ or you won't get this)

Everything seemed to happen at once; everyone in the forest including all the Pokemon were crying…

…until the bright light showed up in front of us.

I was the only one who had a clear vision…

"Guys!"

Everyone saw it, I already knew before the Celebi cluster came out and flew around us before coming towards the downed Celebi. They formed a familiar blue aura around the Time Traveling Pokemon before lifting it into the middle of the lake, almost a few meters up, and glowing a really bright green that almost blinded everyone.

"What's going on…?" Jessie asked, confused.

"They're healing Celebi…there's a lot more to Pokemon than battling them Jessie…even you should know that…" I explained, leaning on Suicune. "They came to help Celebi since they knew it was in trouble…"

Jessie didn't respond and I already knew that she was too amazed at watching the flock of Celebi which flew back into the warp and vanished.

Celebi was ecstatic at being healed and began flying around happily. Who wouldn't if they were captured by an evil trainer, almost died, but end up getting healed by close friends and being reunited with new ones?

Of course, there was one little thing we missed…or rather I remembered…

"CELEBI LOOK OUT!" (Ow)

A geyser of water shot up and the IMM grabbed Celebi with a powerful hand.

"IT'S THE HUNTER!" Sam blurted out.

"LET IT GO!" I snapped readying a Pokéball as Mewtwo got poised while Eevee's fur rose.

"Now I have all I need to take over the world…" IMM grinned.

"Okay, so maybe James, Meowth, and I tried to steal Pikachu, but he's going too far…" Jessie commented (face palms herself) as Ash ran into the lake.

"Give Celebi back!" The trainer yelled as he lunged at the hunter and grappled his legs in time for the jet pack to spring on.

"Ash…!" Everyone, except Jessie, yelled.

"Lugia!" I released the Sea Titan again and sprang on with Eevee before anyone could comment. I had to make sure Ash didn't plummet to his doom again, a safe precaution if Celebi got hurt.

We were at least a kilometer into the air when we saw a bright yellow glow, Pikachu's attack, and an explosion a few feet from us.

"Go-go-go!" I yelled as Lugia dived for Ash and Pikachu before slowing down as the same blue outline was seen.

"Celebi," Ash smiled at the Grass/Psychic type.

"Need a lift?" I asked.

"Thanks…" He replied as I moved aside for him to sit down and Celebi landed on Lugia's head.

"_Hi Lugia-sama!_"

"_Serebii-kun_…"

"You know each other?" I blinked.

"_Time travel…_" Lugia responded, almost rolling its eyes.

Understanding immediately, I sweat-dropped and sighed. "Can't believe I didn't think about that…"

We immediately landed close to the lake before I slid off Lugia. Suicune was already giving me doggy kisses and whimpering (I didn't know legendary Pokemon did that). Jessie had apparently run off during the confusion.

"I know I know I shouldn't have pulled off that stunt…" I commented before hearing a loud crash where the IMM landed. "At least I didn't wind up like that guy…"

"So, that's your Suicune?" Sam asked.

"I guess…" I smiled, petting the legendary. "_Who would've guessed?_"

"_I must go…_" Suicune murmured.

"What…?" I blinked.

"_I have to keep watch over the Johto region Mona, but I'll come if you need me…_" It replied. "_That's why I left…I'm sorry…_"

"I understand Suicune…it's your duty as a legendary…" I smiled before Suicune reluctantly moved its head out from under my hand and began walking off.

"_Sayonara…and be cautious of the journey ahead…trainer…_"

"Suicune…!" Ash called out from behind as the three citizens of Arborville walked up. "Thank you…"

"_You're welcome…_" Suicune replied before sprinting away.

We continued watching the retreating form before Celebi flew over the lake and faced Sam.

"Bii!"

"It looks like Celebi's ready to travel through time again…and it's going to take you along…" DGM (Diana's Grandmother) spoke up.

"Can you really take me back home?" Sam asked.

"_Yeah…!_"

"We're going to miss you Sam…" I smiled.

"But wherever you are or whenever you are…we're always going to be friends…" Ash smiled.

"Thank you all…for everything…" Sam smiled as Celebi started pulling him towards the center. "Maybe I'll see you all again, someday…"

"I know we will!" My friend cried out. "I'll see you!"

"Mata ato de Yukinari-San!" I couldn't help blurting out his Japanese name…ah what the heck…

"Goodbye!"

Then he was gone…him and Celebi…back to his own time…

"_I know we'll see each other again…Professor…_" I mentally noted as we continued looking at the lake.

* * *

Chapter 4:  
**The Aftermath…and Foreshadowing**

We were back at the port, semi-exhausted over the event that took place, as we were talking to Professor Oak.

"You were right Professor, the Pokemon was a Suicune!" Brock pointed out.

"It turned out to be an old friend of Mona's…and we even spotted a Celebi too. It even traveled through time…!" Misty continued sounding chipper.

"Hmm, sounds like you had quite an experience." Oak commented from the other end.

"And a few bumps and bruises…" I replied. "We're alright though…except Ash…"

"Indeed, you haven't said a word Ash…"

"Well…you see…I met this trainer and we became friends…but then he had to go back to where he came from…back in time…" Ash replied, solemn. "I'm not sure if we'll ever see each other again…"

"_You are Ash…ah…I'd better not say anything and let him find out…_" I thought. "You probably might Ash…right Professor?"

"Indeed, true friendships withstand the test of time Ash. I'm sure you and Sam/Yukinari will see each other soon." Oak replied. I immediately remembered 'Yukinari' while Ash smiled broadly.

"Thanks Professor, I think so too!" The Pikachu trainer beamed before we spotted the boat.

"We don't want to be late again..." Brock muttered.

"We'll call you back soon Professor!" I responded.

"Mata ato de!" Oak replied before the TV phone shut off and we were walking towards the boat. Misty stopped suddenly and blinked.

"Hey, wait a second…"

"What is it Misty?" Ash tilted his head slightly.

"How did Professor Oak know about Sam, his nickname Yukinari, or how Mona said goodbye?" Misty asked.

"…I was wondering the same thing…" I commented, not telling them, before the loud whistle sounded off, catching us off guard and we ran towards the boat. (Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…STUPID INJURY!)

"POFESSOR OAK'S A GENIUS! HE KNOWS EVERYTHING!" Brock cried out before we safely got onto the boat.

* * *

Meanwhile, IMM was in a prison located a good distance from the forest. He continued sitting down in a huff on the bench in his cell. 

"Cannot believe I got beaten by a bunch of kids…" IMM grumbled. "I'll get them and Celebi one of these days…"

"_I'm afraid that's not going to happen soon…_"

IMM instantly became alert and looked up to see Mewthree standing before him.

"Mewthree…?" A small grin covered his face. "Are you going to help me out of here and join me as we take over Team Rocket, then the world?"

"_Frankly hunter…I've already told Giovanni of your disloyalty and your plans to take over…_" Mewthree replied. "_And to put harm on her…needless to say…my master isn't happy with you…_"

IMM glared and felt sweat start to form. "So, why did he send you?"

If looks could kill, Mewthree's demonic smile could've had the effects of a Basilisk's gaze. "_Isn't it obvious? He doesn't want you to interfere again…_"

The hunter's eyes widened as a yellow aura surrounded him. "No! Wait! I promise I won't disobey Giovanni again! I swear!"

Mewthree continued lifting his hand up and the smile broadened as the ghostly black eyes narrowed. "_Don't worry…you won't…_"

The loud cry of the IMM caught the attention of the officers who ran to the cell. What they found was the limp form of the IMM and dissipating psychic energy.

_**To Be Continued…

* * *

**_

There! I updated! My muses said I could never get it done within a month, but I did! HA-HA! Ah, sorry if this is becoming PG-13ish. Warn me if it goes too far!

And please keep sending me reviews! You're all awesome!


	9. Part 9: Unwanted Past

Now it's time for chapter nine. As I explained in the previous chapter, there's going to be at least four more after this and I'm planning on getting this fanfic done completely, so as you can see I'm going to be working really-really-hard on the next few chapters until finished. Without further ado, chapter nine…

…be warned…a few things about my OC's past are going to show up here. Just do not scream with rage, bash, or do anything negative if you dislike my character's background. Because some of it is false and mostly Mewthree's fault…

Not to mention it's _based on_ old rumors of Ash being related to a certain evil cretin...

Mewthree/Giovanni: HEY!   
Ash: Can you just start it already!  
Me: Calm down! I'm going!

* * *

Virtual Pokemon Insanity  
Part 9: Unwanted Past  
(Much-Much More Serious…okay so there's going to be _some_ humor…) 

Chapter 1:  
**Forgotten Memories**

After the long boat-trip back to the mainland, we were positioned at a Pokemon Center in a small town near Olivine City (a bit north-east). Our Pokemon were recovering and eating a good surplus of food. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were eating and chatting. As for me, I was bed-ridden…

I was in one of the bunk beds, debating on either to sleep or stay awake and get bored. Well…and I was trying not to make the pain in my side worse by shifting around. Like it or not, Joy wanted me to stay in bed until I was better…

I chose staying awake and working off my boredom by listening to the chatter in the other room and guessing who it was. How convenient for Ash, Misty, and Brock to be sitting right on the opposite side of the wall.

"…I'm still confused about how Professor Oak knew about Sam…" Ash…

"Pika…" Obviously Pikachu…

"You have a lot more to think about Ash, remember you're battling Jasmine tomorrow." There's Brock…

"At least I saw Steelix in battle against Mona's Eevee." Ash again…

"Yeah, one Pokemon…" Misty responded. "Something tells me this is a lot tougher than what you're thinking Ash. Maybe Eevee's at a higher level than your Pokemon or Jasmine's."

"Priii…!" Togepi…

"_Misty has a point_…" Pikachu muttered.

A very long moment of silence followed and all I could hear was the sound of my own breathing.

"What's up Ash…?" Indeed Ash, answer Misty's question…c'mon!

"Nothing…the chat about Eevee made me remember when I first met her…" Ash replied.

Ah, there we go…this I wanted to hear…

I tried to move closer to the wall in order to hear more clearly.

"I didn't have Pikachu back then but she already had Eevee." He started. "Both Mona and her mother were visiting. She was really nervous and always hid behind her mom, especially when she saw Mr. Mime…got a bit scared of it."

…I remembered something quite similar to this when I met a new neighbor at age five…what did it mean? Was my life here the same as my life in the real world?

"…all she would do was hold onto Eevee and have that worried look on her face. I asked her why she was worried and she said: _'My Dad…Mom doesn't want me to talk or see him anymore…'_"

_What_…!

"Her dad…?" Misty sounded puzzled. "Why…?"

"She only said: '_He's evil_…'."

_Oh-kay…wait a second…wait a second! NEED IMPUT! Gah! Stupid 80's robot movie!_

"It's no wonder her mother sounded frantic when she vanished." Brock commented as I tried to think over what I heard.

"Mona was supposed to stay with us until her mom bought a good home in Johto; it was also so she'd open up and talk more. My mom had her follow me whenever I left the house. I had to pretend she was my little sister but right now she's more like an older one." Ash's voice became muffled and I could somehow tell he was drinking from a glass. "So, what about you Misty?"

"I first got to know her before you and Tracey sniffed Vileplume Stun-Spore. I think we met each other when you were battling against that grass trainer: Janet. She was watching your battle the entire time, and staring at us when I was yelling at Brock…uh…Brock…?"

"Jaaanet…" Brock droned before a loud '_anime-pain-noise_' was heard. "Ow!"

"She was practically cheering you on the whole time." Misty continued. "Somehow she knew you were going to use Muk as your final Pokemon."

_That's because I watched the Episode five times…wait…what…where did THAT come from?_

"Weren't you going to tell me she was there?"

"Well…I was going to have her see you in person but she disappeared sometime before the match ended." Misty replied. "It was like she was running from something…"

"Mewthree…" Ash murmured.

"_It's got to be him…that explains it…_" Pikachu said aloud.

"You think her father is behind Team Rocket?" Brock asked.

"N-no way…there's no way she'd be related to Giovanni." Misty sounded shaky. "But…that could explain why she said her dad is evil…"

_Team Rocket's leader…Giovanni…my dad in this universe…no…OOH NO! This is clichéd I tell you! Clichéd!_

"We're going to have to find out tomorrow, after the match…" Brock commented. "…until we help her find out the truth, she's probably going to be in real danger…"

"That's not assuring…" Misty pointed out as Togepi trilled again, worried.

I looked back at my Pokéballs which contained my fully healed Pokemon before clutching the belt. "In danger am I…?"

A sigh…

"...great…" Sarcasm filled my voice and I closed my eyes. Of course…that ONE sentence popped out of my mouth…that ONE **_STOOOPID_** sentence that was going to be…almost the end of me.

"What else can go wrong…?"

"…_me…_"

I opened my eyes and immediately scrambled (painfully) into a sitting up position. Mewthree was in front of me…three feet in front of me.

"Crap…"

"_I was going to kill you, you know…until my master told me he wanted you alive and said Mewtwo wasn't needed for his plans…_"

I growled and clutched the belt tighter.

"You'd better not be thinking I'd work for a repulsive creep like Giovanni do you…?"

"_Tsk, tsk, that's not a nice way to talk about…your dad…_" Mewthree smirked, waving his 'pointer finger' before it went straight up and glowed a bright yellow. The next thing I knew, I was floating in mid-air with the same yellow aura around me. I had dropped my Pokéballs out of pain and my hand clutching it had opened suddenly.

"You…you son of a……" I clenched my teeth. "LET GO OF ME!"

That resulted in another painful jolt and I yelled, catching the attention of my friends in the other room (footsteps).

"_Not one to go silent…are you…?_" Mewthree smirked before opening his hand, causing the same jolt (like in the forest) to go through my head and I dropped.

…I never hit the floor underneath but I definitely heard the cut off yells from Ash and the others when Mewthree probably used Teleport. After that it was just darkness.

* * *

Chapter 2:  
**Fatherly Loathing**

I started waking up, the pain was still there but it had lessened. Groggily, I sat up and held my head remembering the pain Mewthree inflicted with his Psychic attack. That was when panic struck me again and I looked around the room. It was familiar yet I couldn't place it.

It looked like a child's room, for someone barely six years old…

Pokemon Dolls and stick-figure drawings were neatly placed in different areas on the light blue walls and wooden shelves. I was sitting down on a bed that was at least a few feet longer than me.

"What the…?" I moved off the bed and stood up before moving to the window wanting to know where I was. I was pretty much a DiD (Damsel in Distress) without my Pokemon and if a Rocket Grunt attacked me I'd be in deep _shi-take_. I rolled back the blinds just slightly so I could peek out…of a mansion…

This didn't make any sense…

'_But if what I heard from the conversation is true…and Mewthree kidnapped me…_' The sound of a door opening from behind had me turn abruptly and spot the last person I ever wanted to see in the anime or game.

"Giovanni…" I backed away warily before spotting Mewthree by the doorway. "Where am I…and what do you want from me…?"

I heard a chuckle before the mastermind answered: "Is it such a crime that I wanted my daughter back?"

"I'm not your daughter…if you were my father, you wouldn't have sent that," I pointed at Mewthree, "that THING after me! You tried to KILL me!"

"That was, before I realized I didn't need Mewtwo in order to take over the world. You're one of the many skilled Pokemon trainers, but like themselves they wouldn't bring themselves to my cause."

"What does this have to do with me…?"

"Well…as I've learned, you've commanded many strong Pokemon in the past and came out on top in battles. For instance, the Elite Four: Will, Karen, Bruno, Koga, and Lance toppled when you challenged them…and you've kept your promise to my wife…the one who stole you from me."

"Mom…no…she had a leveled head to know what you were doing was considered a threat to mankind and Pokemon alike!" I bit back only to cringe when Mewthree took a step closer. "You even consider Pokemon to be tools of war, making an accomplishment of that clone…"

"_That's no way to talk to your father now is it…human?_"

"Mewthree…" Giovanni warned. Mewthree immediately stepped back before my assumed father looked back at me. "Your mother had no idea of what other things you could've accomplished than becoming a champion trainer. Hard to admit that you were soft towards your Pokemon, treating them like they were your friends and that you always relied on them."

"Isn't that what every good trainer is supposed to do?"

"A good trainer…but one that is holding back the true power inside their Pokemon…" Giovanni explained. I remained firm. Like it or not I wasn't going to side with the madman.

"True…power…?" I hissed. "There is no true power Giovanni… (Giovanni smirked here) …the only true power is when humans and Pokemon learn how to work together in peace and harmony…"

All I could use were words that I had heard from Bruno, Lance, and Prima (Lorelei); including some I had heard from Mewtwo and other characters.

"I expected something like that from you…you always wanted to make friends with Pokemon and act kindly towards them…starting with that runt Eevee you found lying in that ditch…"

**That** was his biggest mistake.

"Don't…call…Eevee…A RUNT!" I aimed a punch at him only for it to get blocked by Mewthree's psychic attack and get frozen in place. Every time I attempted to pull my hand away a high-pitched shriek sounded off. "Let me go…" I gritted my teeth.

"_Defiant…isn't she master?_"

Giovanni smirked and walked so his back was facing me and Mewthree. I could tell my situation had gotten worse.

"It appears we have no choice…but to use other means of persuasion…"

The term 'in deep trouble' had now taken on an entirely new meaning…

* * *

Chapter 3:**  
Unwanted Surprises**

At least an hour after daybreak, the trio of Ash, Misty, and Brock were in the same room where they watched their friend get taken away. Misty stood in a corner that was close to the window, Ash was sitting on the same bunk-bed Mona was in, Pikachu was on his head, Brock was by the door with his arms folded.

"I can't believe we let this happen!" Misty almost shouted as Ash held onto Mona's Pokéball belt.

"…she's gone…" He murmured with a monotone voice. "_Again…but this feels worse…as if I know something's definitely wrong…and she's in trouble…but what can we do?_"

"Pika…" Pikachu paused before springing at one of the Pokéballs, plucking it off, and releasing the Pokemon inside: Mewtwo. "Pika-Pikachu!"

"_What…?_" Mewtwo glanced around, suddenly noting that there was something wrong. "_Where is she!_"

"Mewthree got her before we could." Brock explained. Mewtwo glanced out the window and his irises became angry slits.

"What we don't understand is why Mewthree didn't take you as well…" Misty murmured, trying to keep calm. "He only took Mona."

"_We have no choice but to go after Mewthree…_" Mewtwo said aloud, catching them all off guard.

"What…?" Brock stood up suddenly. "But who knows where Mewthree would've taken her, he might be anywhere!"

"_I know exactly where that copy is, Brock…_" Mewtwo replied. "_Viridian City Gym is where I trained under Giovanni before I broke free. It's one of the Team Rocket bases, somehow they are trying to gain control over the land via the Pokemon League._"

"That explains why Team Rocket's Jessie and James were there…" Misty replied.

"We're going…"

Misty, Brock, and Togepi glanced over towards Ash who put the belt inside his backpack. Pikachu was looking up at him.

"…she's our friend…we cannot just sit around here and think of the worst. Like it or not…"

"We know," Misty nodded. "But how can we…?" She stopped suddenly and glanced at Mewtwo.

"Can you teleport us there?"

"_Front door or back door, your pick…_" Mewtwo commented. "_For strategy and stealth I'd say back door_…"

"They might be waiting for us out back…" Ash said aloud, sounding a lot sterner than he was earlier. "Front door…"

"_Front door it is…_" The Mew Clone sighed before everyone in the room was enveloped in blue light before they vanished…

* * *

…and reappeared in front of the Viridian City Gym. 

"Well…now what?" Misty asked before spotting the guards who were shivering when they saw Mewtwo. Mewtwo's eyes narrowed before glowing a dangerous blue. The guards ran away screaming, not wanting to know what was in store for them. "I was talking about the door…"

"_I was going to do that…_" Mewtwo replied before charging up a strong Shadow-Ball and hurling it at the door. It broke down and the five characters ran in, in time to see a familiar person sitting on a balcony.

"Well…if it isn't Mewtwo…" The shadowed figure immediately became visible. Mewthree was seen standing next to him in an at-ease position, a demonic smile on his cat-like face.

"_Giovanni…_" Mewtwo stood on the field and growled before Ash ran in front of him.

"Where is our friend, and what did you do to her!" He shouted. One of Mona's Pokéballs in his backpack suddenly opened and Eevee leapt out, landing in front of him.

"Vee-vee!"

"Pi-Ka-CHU!" Pikachu joined Eevee and had its cheeks spark with electricity.

"Oh, do you actually believe that I would lay harm on my own daughter?" Giovanni asked smugly. "Me…?"

"**_YES_**!" Four voices shouted simultaneously.

"Hah, well…you are right in a way, she didn't quite believe that Pokemon were meant for only battle. All that was needed was some persuasion…she understood immediately…"

"That's cruel!" Misty shouted.

"As I was saying…the persuasion was just another psychic attack…" Giovanni explained with the sneer still on his face.

"How about this…" Ash stepped up, not wanting to listen anymore of the Gym Leader's words. "I defeat you in battle, and you let her go!"

"Well...alright…how about you battle my daughter? I'm sure that'll be more interesting…"

"Fine!" Ash shouted. "A Six-on-Six Pokemon Battle!"

"Ash, what are you doing!" Misty whispered fiercely.

"She doesn't have any Pokemon with her! I still have the six she carries around!" Ash whispered back.

"Didn't you think for one moment that Giovanni might have given her six?" Brock asked.

"Uhm…err..." O.0; (That's Ash's expression)

A long silence followed before Mewtwo became alert and spotted a large door opening vertically underneath Giovanni's balcony (like a garage door). A lone figure stood there, walking a bit forwards so it cleared the dark part of the gym and stepped onto the horizontal rectangle part of the battlefield.

The long, dark, reddish-brown hair was frazzled near the bottom and was covered by a pitch-black baseball cap. The outfit consisted of a white t-shirt with a bright red 'R' on it, a black vest that had the same letter but was vertically separated down the middle so the T-shirt was visible. The jeans were pitch-black in color and her shoes were a dark gray color. Two black horizontal lines were under the brown/yellow eyes.

"Are they the ones I am to defeat, _Father_?"

Ash immediately went rigid.

_**To Be Continued…

* * *

**_

CLIFFHANGER!  
Ash: WHAT! You never did **THAT** kind of cliffhanger before!  
Oh yeah? How about the Lugia Saga? I was on the edge of my seat there when I first watched it!  
Ash: (SIIIGH) Fine…you got me…

Please review on this chapter!


	10. Part 10: Battle Start!

Chapter ten! Woo-hoo! I'm on a roll!  
Ash: Then Post it already!  
I was going to! Sheesh!

Virtual Pokemon Insanity (Dang…needs a new title…suggestions anyone?)  
Part 10: **Battle Start!**  
Warning: (VIOLENCE) (Trying to keep it a K+ rating)  
And most of the Pokemon with nicknames are based off the ones I have in the GS/RS/Colusseum/XD games. There's going to be ONE chapter in this part and the eleventh.

* * *

"Are they the ones I am to defeat, _Father_?" 

Ash went rigid as he recognized his friend in the Team Rocket uniform.

"Mona…no…"

Mona immediately glanced straight at Ash with amber eyes. Her gaze was piercing and demonic, no recognition of her friend.

"I see…he is…" She said aloud.

"Indeed, daughter…" Giovanni replied. "I believe he requested a six-on-six Pokemon Battle."

"_Hey! No way…!_" Eevee snapped, leaping forwards. "_Even I know my friend will abruptly turn on you! She practically cheers whenever you lose!_"

A loud chuckling resounded from Mewthree. "_You'd really think so, would you runt?_"

"_I'm not a runt!_" Eevee barked angrily.

"_If you weren't, why wouldn't your friend say otherwise?_"

Eevee looked at Mona desperately only to receive the same emotionless expression, the amber eyes fixed on the Pokemon.

"Aren't you going to choose a Pokemon for battle, whelp?" Mona asked suddenly with a harsh tone as she looked back at the trainer.

Ash stared at the brunette with a worried look. "I don't want to fight you Mona!" A moment of silence ensued when he remembered what she called him. "…and my name's Ash!"

"Can't say the feeling is mutual…Ash." She replied before grabbing a Pokeball off her black belt and tossing it forwards. "Come out…Tyranitar…"

After the bright flash, a Tyranitar was standing on one side of the battle-field, poised and ready to attack.

"A Tyranitar…?" Misty said aloud before an idea sprouted in her head. "Ash, use Godzilla!"

_Abrupt Silence…_

"What…?" Ash gave Misty a confused expression.

"USE HER FERALIGATR!" Misty shouted causing Ash to scramble for the belt he had stored in his backpack and grabbed the Pokeball located there.

"**GO GODZILLA! **…okay that's weird…" Ash muttered as said Fraligator appeared in front of him.

Fraligator "Godzilla" looked around with a puzzled look seeing how it was standing in front of Ash instead of its usual trainer and Mona was using a Tyranitar.

"_WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!_" Godzilla turned towards Ash. Pikachu immediately leapt towards the final evolution of Totodile and spoke up.

"_Mona's under some kind of influence and she doesn't know who we are! Not even you!_"

Godzilla froze and looked at Mona, before glancing at Ash, staring at Pikachu, then towards Mewthree/Giovanni, back at its trainer…

Then it understood…

"_Oh, **NO**…_" Godzilla's eye twitched.

Pikachu nodded as if to affirm Godzilla's thought.

"Do you have any control over your Pokemon, or does your rat?" Mona asked.

"_She's under some sort of mind control…" _Eevee said aloud to Pikachu.

"_What_?" Pikachu stopped the electricity from flowing from its cheeks.

"_I've known her longer than any of her other Pokemon, she wouldn't harm anybody…not like this…_" Eevee whimpered before leaping onto the battle-field past Tyranitar and directly in front of her trainer. "_Mona, it's me! Eevee! Don't you remember?_"

The Pokemon's language was confusing to the three humans. Mewtwo only watched, hopeful that Eevee would manage to break through the control.

Mona stared down at Eevee, her amber eyes suddenly widened but clamped shut and she clenched her teeth, holding her head. "Eve…Eevee…I…what's…what's going…" She seemed to understand what was going on before Mewthree's eyes glowed a bright yellow. Mona's eyes snapped open with the same color as well "…**GET LOST RUNT**!"

Eevee found itself knocked down by a strong kick to its side. The evolution Pokemon skidded onto the ground causing every one of her former-friends to gasp in shock. Godzilla got poised as Eevee struggled to stand.

"_We've got to snap her out of it!_" He roared before charging at Tyranitar and firing a strong Hydro-Pump from his mouth. The Tyranitar roared in pain before slamming next to Mona who covered her face from the debris flying from the ground.

"Oh, so you want to fight this badly!" She growled. "Tyranitar, Iron Tail!"

Tyranitar got to its feet and ran at Godzilla, its tail glowing bright white.

"Godzilla, duck it!" Ash yelled. The Fraligator ducked in time for the tail to swing over head…then come in lower for another pass.

_**WHAP!**_

Godzilla sailed backwards a couple of feet, skidded on the ground with its back, and clamped its eyes shut before opening them and seeing Tyranitar about to use another Iron Tail.

"GRAB IT!" Ash yelled, still panicking since he didn't know how strong the Fraligator was. Godzilla swiftly grabbed Tyranitar's tail and halted the attack. "Now use Seismic Toss!"

Godzilla didn't know the attack that well but it got up, bringing Tyranitar with it. Then it spun on its heels, making the Rock/Dark Pokemon dizzy…

…Fraligator was starting to feel dizzy as well before releasing Tyranitar in a direction, right into a wall which ended in a painful crash.

"I swear I just got that wall fixed..." Giovanni muttered.

Tyranitar roared in place before falling on its face, fainted, and got recalled into its ball.

"Interesting Ash, you've got a good handle on how to use that Fraligator of yours…" Mona commented with a smirk. "Not good enough I'm afraid…"

Godzilla stopped spinning in place and landed on the ground, gasping. "_I'm…I'm going to be sick…_"

"_DON'T!_" Pikachu and Mewtwo yelled at the same time, panicking.

"Don't you remember you used Godzilla in battle?" Ash yelled across the battle-field. "You were best friends with it! It was your starter Pokemon!"

"Best…starter-…STOP FILLING MY MIND WITH NONSENSE! GET BACK TO FIGHTING!" She snarled, eyes glowing yellow again before releasing another Pokemon: Raichu.

"Ash, Fraligator's not going to stand a chance against an electric type…" Brock commented. "Call it back!"

"Forget it!" Ash glanced at Brock.

"_The kid's right…I have to keep fighting…I've handled several electric Pokemon before…_" Godzilla responded, getting to its feet.

Eevee wheezed from the dull pain as it watched the Raichu charge straight at Godzilla. Fraligator got poised.

"Now Raichu, use THUNDER!"

"Godzilla, HYDRO PUMP!"

Godzilla reared its head back before shooting a powerful Hydro Pump directly at Raichu as the electric mouse sent electricity at the crocodile Pokemon. The electricity coursed through the water just as it connected with Raichu.

…making it a draw…

Godzilla was on the ground, struggling to stand up as electricity cackled all over it. "_I've…got…to…keep…fighting…_"

Raichu was also trying to stand, with barely any success. Godzilla was practically at level 80 while the Raichu was near level 40. The electric Pokemon and crocodilian starter got onto their feet, wobbling before…

…crashing onto the ground, devoid of energy…

"Godzilla!" Ash yelled. Raichu was recalled and Ash called Godzilla back into its ball. "Thank you…you did your best…"

At the opposite end of the field, Mona was struggling. Part of her desperately wanted to remember while the other part was focused on defeating the _enemy_. Mewthree had a strong focus on her mind, keeping her memories away and blocking out whatever was told to her by Ash or anyone else.

"_This is useless! Mewthree has an iron-like grip on her mind!_" Pikachu shouted.

"Eevee's trying to get her to listen…" Misty commented as she watched the Pokemon struggle to take a step forwards. "Poor thing…"

"Go, GYARADOS!"

Immediately, a huge aquatic-serpentine Pokemon appeared in front of Mona. It coiled along the ground before setting in place, ready for battle. Ash paused and tried another one of his friend's Pokemon: Ampharos.

"GO, ZIGRAT!"

Ampharos landed in front of Ash, understanding what to do since it spotted it's trainer behind Gyarados.

"_Okay Goji (another nickname for Fraligator/Godzilla), we'll have to beat them all in order to help our trainer…_" Zigrat muttered before looking towards Ash.

"You ready Zigrat?" Zigrat nodded and its fist crackled, showing Ash it wanted to use Thunder-Punch whenever necessary. "Alright Mona, give us your best shot!"

"I will then…Gyarados, TWISTER!"

Zigrat became tense when a miniature tornado formed around the sea-dragon and slammed into it. The Ampharos grimaced and held firm, trying to stay on its toes.

"Zigrat, THUNDER!"

Zigrat focused in the direction of the Gyarados and unleashed a strong burst of electricity. The bolts of lightning flew straight at the water/flying type which glared straight at it.

"HYPER BEAM ATTACK!" Mona yelled. Gyarados suddenly shot a multi-colored ray from its mouth that came in contact with the electrical attack. Zigrat concentrated on fighting back the strong ray with its electricity.

"_Thing seems to be at level 70 already…_" Zigrat gritted its small teeth and took a step forwards, the electricity gaining in power for a moment before weakening after the effort.

"Ash, get Ampharos to dodge then make it use Thunder Punch!" Brock yelled. Ash understood what the former Gym Leader meant before turning back to Zigrat.

"Dodge it and then use Thunder-Punch!" Ash shouted to Zigrat. Ampharos dove out of the way in time for the Hyper Beam to slam into the ground where it was earlier, and then it ran straight at Gyarados with its 'fist' crackling with electricity.

Gyarados roared, staggering backwards from the sneak attack and suffering paralysis.

"Gyarados, Bite Attack!" Mona yelled. Gyarados lunged straight at Zigrat who tried to hold back the snapping jaws with whatever energy it had left. As this occurred, Mewthree's control seemed to be strained.

* * *

_Mona looked about eleven or twelve as she walked down route 32. She had already won against the gym leader in Violet city and was searching for new Pokemon._

"_I wonder what I'm going to encounter here…" She murmured aloud before seeing a weakened lamb-like Pokemon lying on the ground. It was covered with bruises and other painful injuries._

"_Got you now…" A trainer wearing all black sneered. Mona recognized him as a Team Rocket member before standing in front of him._

"_What did you do to it!"_

"_Well…what do you know, a new kid… you want to make it out, hand me your Pokemon!"_

"_No way! Get your own!" She growled._

"_Fine then, GO ZUBAT!"  
_

"_Go Godzilla!" Mona released a Croconaw that pounced in front. "WATER-GUN ATTACK!"_

_The water gun connected with Zubat before the small Pokemon careened into the Rocket at a fast rate. "OW!"_

"_MAREEP!" The electric pokemon got to its feet and charged up a large amount of electricity which immediately was coursing through the grunt, making him yell out before crashing onto the ground in a heap._

"_Ow…"_

"_Nice…shot…" Mona complemented as Mareep nuzzled against her leg and its nose bumped against the side of an empty Pokeball on her belt. It vanished in a trace of red before the light dimmed. Mona glanced at the early Godzilla with a confused look as she stood in front of the unconscious Rocket Grunt and his Zubat. "Did that mean I caught it?"_

"_Croc…?"

* * *

_

Zigrat dug in its heels as it tried to hold back Gyarados before glancing at Mona who had a blank expression. Eevee finally reached her leg and pawed at it.

"_Don't you remember when you first met it_?" The Evolution Pokemon asked weakly. Mona's now amber eyes switched to a normal brown before warping back into a dangerous yellow. Mewthree had obviously realized his mistake before having her shove away Eevee.

"_Nice try runt…_" Mewthree grinned before focusing at Mona.

"No…" Mona's teeth were clenched as the sudden control snapped back in. "…Zig-HYPER BEAM!"

The same dangerous light formed in the sea-serpent's mouth before it collided straight-on with Zigrat. Zigrat desperately tried to stay conscious and ignore the sudden heat of the ray.

"Zigrat, hang in there!" Ash yelled before Zigrat went flying backwards like Godzilla and landed in a heap in front of the three trainers, covered in burns and skid-marks. "Return!"

"_Gah, what's wrong with me_!" Mona growled as the memory faded while she tried to remember what the sight of the battered Ampharos caused. "_How can I understand what that Eevee is saying_?"

"Mona, they're trying to distract you! Focus on the battle!" Giovanni shouted.

"I'll focus…once you start being quiet!" Mona glared at her _father_ with an irritated expression before hearing Ash yell a familiar phrase: "PIKACHU THUNDERSHOCK NOW!"

"Thunder…shock…GAAH!" She gripped her head as she felt a sting go through it, obviously a suppressed memory trying to surface.

Immediately, Gyarados had reared its head back and roared in agony as massive amounts of electricity flowed through it. Being extremely vulnerable while its trainer was distracted and confused, the sea-monster continued taking the hit before collapsing onto the ground.

Ash had beaten three while Mona knocked down two.

"You know, I wasn't ready…" Mona muttered as she recalled Gyarados. "You like sneak-attacks? Then try this, ONIX!"

"Great, Pikachu is weak against ground types…" Ash muttered as the rock/ground snake loomed over the small electric mouse.

"Try to dodge this attack Ash: SANDSTORM!" The brunette shouted as Onix whipped up a ton of dust from the ground and had it circle in the battlefield. Pikachu grimaced and tried to stand up before a bunch of dirt knocked it down.

"_AH!_"

"Pikachu, try to get up!" Ash yelled. Pikachu tried to do so but ended up getting knocked down by another harsh wind. "Great, Pikachu can't do a thing against Onix…Pikachu, return!"

"_Giving up I see…let us help you…_" Mewthree flicked his wrist towards Mona.

"_PIKACHU, LOOK OUT!_" Eevee shouted.

"ONIX, EARTHQUAKE!"

Just as Pikachu was getting up and starting towards Ash, Onix slammed its tail on the ground, shaking the floor of the gym. The massive quake knocked Pikachu off its feet before Onix charged and slammed its tail into the mouse, throwing it directly at Ash.

Ash caught the flying mouse and went sailing backwards before he hit the wall.

"Ash!" Brock ran over to the duo and helped Ash to his feet.

"Are you hurt!" Misty asked.

"No…I'm okay…but Pikachu's worn out…" Ash explained as he handed the unconscious Pikachu to Brock. "Using Mona's Pokemon was a start but every time she starts remembering, Mewthree takes control."

"If we can beat all six of her Pokemon, Mewthree would probably have no choice but to come out." Brock muttered. "Giovanni wouldn't tolerate defeat with his ambition…"

"You're right…then…Mewtwo?" Ash looked towards the cat Pokemon.

"_What is it_?" Mewtwo looked towards Ash.

"You're going to be the sixth Pokemon I'm going to use…" Ash pointed out.

"Mewthree might jump into the fray if Mona loses, so you both can even each other out." Misty explained. "Like a Trump-Card."

"_Ah, I see…_" Mewtwo replied. "_Better let me do the fighting if it comes to that…I doubt you've handled a Psychic Pokemon before…_"

"Right…" Ash commented before releasing Bayleef.

"A grass type…nice comeback…" Mona muttered. "Onix, Rock Throw!"

"Dodge it!" Ash yelled. Bayleef dove to the side as Onix slammed its tail into the ground where the grass type was earlier. "Razor Leaf!"

Bayleef spun the foliage on its head in order to throw sharp leaves at the Onix. Onix recoiled from the hit and staggered back before charging forwards, attempting a Tackle Attack.

"Vine Whip the ground!" Ash commanded. Bayleef did as instructed in order to propel itself into the air, above Onix. "Now use Razor Leaf!"

Onix staggered again as the leaves collided with it.

"ONIX, use Earthquake once Bayleef lands!" Mona shouted. No sooner had Bayleef landed, Onix smashed into the ground again, creating a strong tremor. Bayleef staggered and tried to regain balance. "Now Tackle!"

Onix charged straight on at Bayleef, knocking it into the air.

"Bayleef, use Vine Whip!" Ash yelled. Bayleef sprouted vines from under the leaves around its neck and swatted at Onix with them in order to stay aloft and damage it at the same time.

"She doesn't know how to use Onix that well…that's for sure…" Brock commented. "Ash has the upper-hand here."

"_Should've got my stupid father to give me a Steelix but no!_" Mona thought bitterly before it switched as she tried to remember. "_Why am I fighting for father anyway? He should be the one doing this…and why does it hurt when I remember something about those talking Pokemon and that boy? I understand them…but…how! Were they really my friends…?_"

Her thoughts were cut off when Onix collided with the wall next to her, knocked out and unable to continue battling.

"_I've got to focus…Ash and I are almost tied in this match. He's beaten four of my Pokemon while I've only gotten three…_" She recalled Onix and went for another Pokemon to use against Bayleef.

"_Why does this feel wrong?_" Mona finally asked herself before throwing another Pokeball towards the field.

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

Alright, to summarize the battle so far:  
Pokemon Used  
Ash: Fraligator, Ampharos, Pikachu, & Bayleef (still active).  
Mona: Tyranitar, Raichu, Gyarados, & Onix.

Ash: (In an announcer tone) Will Ash beat Mona and help her recover her newly taken memories? Will Eevee be able to assist as well? And will the plan work? Stay tuned for another chapter of Virtual Pokemon Insanity!

THIS ISN'T A TV SHOW! YOU'RE GOING TO SPOIL EVERYTHING! (Well…not everything)

Ash: (Continuing.) And what is up with…

_**ANIME PAIN NOISE!**_

Ash: (Semi-conscious)

(Fuming as she clutches a Mallet) DON'T DO THAT! For crying out loud… (Skulks off to start on the eleventh chapter)

Please Review!


	11. Part 11: Control Freak

Chapter eleven…which mean's it's getting pretty close to the end…but not quite…

Pokemon Used  
**Ash**: Fraligator, Ampharos, Pikachu, Bayleef...  
**Mona**: Tyranitar, Raichu, Gyarados, Onix...

Virtual Pokemon Insanity  
Part 11: Control Freak

* * *

Mona threw a Pokéball towards the field. 

"Go, Venomoth!" She cried out as the Bug/Poison type floated three feet in front of her, barely needing to flap its wings to stay aloft.

"A Venomoth, haven't seen that thing prior to Ash's battle against that pirate trainer." Misty cringed as she eyed the near four-foot insect.

"Bayleef, use Razor Leaf!" Ash yelled as his Pokemon threw the razor sharp leaves at the moth.

"Venomoth, use gust…" Venomoth began flapping its broad wings at a fast rate causing the leaves to get pushed back. "Now use Stun Spore!"

"Bayleef, dodge it!"

Bayleef scrambled as it tried to get a good distance away from the fine yellow/orange dust that was floating from Venomoth's wings. Venomoth only continued releasing more of the dust which seemed to provide a good barrier against the grass type's physical attacks…which now seemed just as useless as its grass attacks.

"It looks fun when your Pokemon is completely useless but, Venomoth use your Psychic attack." Mona closed her eyes as Venomoth began glowing an eerie blue and the same aura rammed into Bayleef. The grass type was knocked off its feet before getting up and another Psychic attack caused it to get forced back until getting completely pushed off the field. "…I guess Bayleef is disqualified from the battle…"

Bayleef got up and glared at Venomoth, wanting a second shot at battling.

"Bayleef, its okay…you did your best. Return…" Ash had recalled his loyal Pokemon back into its Pokéball.

Little did Ash know, Mewtwo's violet eyes had taken on an infamous blue color…

Mona continued watching where Bayleef was standing earlier and another memory started straining itself from the block…

…resulting in an acute headache that had her teeth clench…

"_D-darn it…not again_…" Mona grimaced as Eevee looked on with a worried expression.

Brock turned to the psychic pokemon with a confused look.

"_Mewthree's preventing her from thinking straight, her memories are apparently the door…I'm basically helping Eevee unlock it…_" Mewtwo replied.

* * *

Celadon City…the gym actually... 

(Note: Misty and Brock didn't know Mona they thought she was a random person, and Ash didn't know she was there at the time…oddly enough…Pikachu saw her while using Thundershock…)

Mona, Misty, and Brock were sitting down listening to Erika talk about her partner: Gloom. As this continued, a blonde girl came in. Mona's eyes temporarily widened once she recognized Ash.

"_Oh…god…no…he's not dressing as a girl is he_!" Mona thought as she stared, a bit disturbed.

As this went on, Pikachu recognized Ash and went to use Thundershock. Mona, out of panic, leapt to block the attack…Eevee wasn't too happy…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Mona crashed onto the ground with her Pokemon and childhood friend. "That's…quite…a…Thundershock…"

"_You're…telling…me…_" Eevee warbled. Mona's eyes widened and she stared at the Pokemon.

"…Uhh…" The brunette immediately backed up and went back to her seat. "Great…I'm hallucinating…"

(Short terms: Mona and Eevee were zapped while touching each other…don't ask…)

* * *

"Why's she having that vacant expression?" Giovanni hissed to Mewthree. 

"_Her memories…it's like SOMETHING'S breaking open the block I've set up_…" The clone replied before spotting Mewtwo. His blackish eyes narrowed into slits when he saw his 'brother's eyes glowing blue. "_Oh…I see…_"

Mewthree charged up a Shadow Ball before throwing it at Mewtwo. The psychic Pokemon was caught off guard and collided with the wall behind Ash and the others.

"MEWTWO!" The trio turned abruptly while the psychic type staggered to his feet.

Mona cringed as she felt the memory replaying through her head before her eyes opened, switching from yellow to amber to brown then back to yellow before resting on amber.

Eevee, worried, limped over to her.

"Why…why do these images keep on appearing in my head?" Mona asked nobody in particular.

"_They're not images…they're your memories…_" Eevee replied.

The brunette stared at the Eevee before glancing at the field. Ash had chosen Cyndaquil and the fire mouse had started up the flame on its back, ready for battle.

"My…memories…?"

Another twinge later, her eyes returned to being yellow.

"_Ah, that's better…_" Mona started smiling at the same time as Mewthree. "_Now, where were we?_"

"What's going on!" Ash shouted.

"_So that's it…_" Mewtwo commented, realization sinking in. "_You're also a Ghost Type…_"

"_Exactly_…" Mewthree spoke through the brunette, still grinning. "_When they created me, my DNA was still unstable…so the best bet was for me to have traces of a pure ghost type Pokemon like Misdreavus. It was a plus since you're just a pure psychic type pokemon and-_**GET OUT OF MY HEAD!**"

Mona gripped her hat as her eyes turned brown for a moment due to her fighting the control over her mind before getting in a crouched/standing position. Eevee panicked and sprang onto her shoulder, trying to encourage the girl to fight the control.

"This is wrong…this is wrong…this is-…" She stopped suddenly and Mewthree's sneer returned to her face. "_Almost lost control for a moment…_"

"Get out of her mind!" Ash yelled. "Leave her alone!"

"_Or what…? What can a human like you and your pathetic Pokemon expect to do? Venomoth return…I have to teach this fool a lesson!_" Mona recalled the bug/poison type back into its ball before selecting another one. "_Go, DRAGONITE!_"

Everyone on the opposite end of the gym stared as the famous (infamous in this case) dragon/flying Pokemon landed in front of them. Eevee's eyes widened before it was forced off Mona's shoulder onto the ground, sending up some dust.

"VEE….-!" The normal Pokemon winced as it hit the ground before looking back up to see its trainer, a dark grin on her face as the yellow colored eyes focused on the Dragonite.

"Mewtwo, can you fight?" Brock turned to the psychic cat.

"_I lost quite a bit of energy after Mewthree's sneak attack and trying to crack through his control. So I'm not sure_…" Mewtwo winced as he got up before crashing forwards.

"Guess we have to rely on you Cyndaquil…" Ash murmured before getting back in focus. "CYNDAQUIL, SMOKESCREEN!"

Cyndaquil snapped to attention and a thick cloud of smoke went around the gym as Dragonite flew up.

"_Dragonite, Dragon Rage…_" Mewthree commanded. Dragonite opened its mouth and created a ball of energy before spewing it into the cloud. Cyndaquil went flying from the impact but landed inside the field and got back to its feet as the smoke cleared.

"Cyndaquil, get ready…"

"Quill…"

Dragonite continued flying above the small fire-rat, waiting for further commands.

"Dragonite, HYPER BEAM!"

The dragon charged up another beam only this one was twice as powerful. It would've hit Cyndaquil if the mouse hadn't bolted in another direction, preferably away from the blast.

"Cyndaquil, FLAMETHROWER!"

"_Oh please…_" Mewthree rolled its eyes as the flames collided with Dragonite's scales. "_Any trainer would know that Dragon Pokemon can withstand any flame attack…Dragonite, WING ATTACK!_"

Dragonite flew directly at Cyndaquil and had its wings glow a bright white before colliding head-on with the fire type. Cyndaquil went flying again before skidding onto the ground and getting poised.

"Cyndaquil doesn't stand a chance against a Dragon Type! Call it back!" Misty cried out.

"We're not giving up just yet! We have to win in order to break off Mewthree's control over our friend!" Ash responded before turning back to his Pokemon. "Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower again!"

"_Ash, you won't be able to win with Cyndaquil! Use a different Pokemon!_" Mewtwo grimaced as it started trying to recover.

"Hold on, almost there…" Ash muttered as Cyndaquil dodged and continued using flamethrower before the fire on its back gave out, a sign of exhaustion. "Cyndaquil!"

"Finish it…" Giovanni ordered.

"_Dragonite, Wing Attack!_" Mewthree commanded as the dragon type collided with Cyndaquil again and sent it crashing onto the ground in front of Ash, devoid of energy. Ash carefully picked up the fire type and recalled it, silently thanking Cyndaquil before looking up.

Mona's yellow eyes were watering despite the vicious grin. Pikachu opened its eyes slowly in time to spot one tear go down her face before hitting the ground under her.

"_She can't fight it…_" Pikachu winced as it was being held onto by Brock, trying to say something aloud although it knew the trainers didn't understand its language. "_She wants to but Mewthree's not giving her a chance…_"

"_All we can do now is hope Eevee can think of something…_" Mewtwo finished.

"But what can it do…? Eevee's badly hurt and no matter what it does, Mewthree easily shakes off the attempts." Misty commented.

"There is one way…but it's too risky…" Brock commented before spotting Eevee crawling towards the opposite end of the field before facing Mona and Dragonite.

"_Then it's our last chance…_" Eevee replied before getting in a fighting stance on the field although it was injured.

"_Are you nuts!_" Pikachu yelled.

"_It's our last shot_…" The evolution Pokemon sighed before getting poised. "_Okay, I'm ready for ya!_"

Giovanni sneered before glancing towards Mewthree. "Grant that runt's wish…have Dragonite use Hyper Beam…"

"_No problem…DRAGONITE…HYPER BEAM!_"

Mona didn't utter the exact phrase since she was too busy staring at Eevee with an empty yet panicked expression.

"_Fine, I'll do it myself…_" Mewthree growled before landing next to the human and swatting her aside with a bit of psychic energy.

The brunette continued staring at Eevee…Mewthree's concentration completely unfocused on blocking her from remembering. His biggest mistake…

* * *

_She had to be about four years of age; her mother (Amelia (based off of the mother in the GS games)) was still living with Giovanni in another area of Kanto. Mona's brown hair barely reached her shoulders and was dark brown in color, almost black. She was wearing a sea-green skirt that reached past her knees while her shirt was bright white._

_One would probably wonder why she was straying off from her home. It was because her father and mother were in yet another argument that made her become fearful and run out in order to avoid getting in their way. She may have gotten too far, going out of sight of the mansion that was now obscured by the trees. Of course, the young girl had immediately remembered that her parents had told her never to go into the Viridian Forest unless accompanied by a guard._

_A little mistake she had made while running from the house…_

…_of course she was completely lost from forgetting which direction the mansion was._

"_Mommy…?"_

_She abruptly turned in place, trying to locate the path she had gone on before hearing a whimpering coming from a direction…slightly muted by a sudden crack of lightning that had her cringe before running to the safety of a…_

…_wait…_

_Mona stopped short of a tree, obviously remembering it wasn't the best idea, before running towards the whimpering, curiosity driving her through the sudden sheets of rain. What was her mom going to think? Probably: "You're going to get sick being out in the rain!"_

_She obviously continued running before slipping in a patch of mud, getting back up, and then running until she saw a ditch. It wasn't deep, but she could hear something in there._

"_Vee…"_

_Worried and a bit curious, Mona got on her knees, dirtying her skirt more, in order to see the event better._

_An Eevee was lying in the ditch, scratches all over it including three marks along its back that resembled a whiplash. Pausing, she reached towards it before drawing her hand back in time to avoid the brown Pokemon biting at her, obviously trying to defend itself._

"_It's okay! I'm trying to help you!" She cried out. Eevee's clenched teeth loosened as it stared at her, trying to locate any hint of her lying…_

…_nothing was present…_

"_Vee…?" Eevee stopped baring its small teeth before staring at the four-year-old human who reached her hand out again. It wasn't going to survive on its own, for now it needed to rely on the human in order to get healed from the scars. Eevee let the human pick it up and squirmed afterwards, telling Mona it wanted her to put it down. Mona paused before placing it down slowly._

"_VEE!"_

_Mona swiftly brought the Pokemon back up and held it. Eevee's leg was badly injured and the scars lining its back weren't helping. The Pokemon squirmed again and pawed at the human's face, too much in pain to make use of its bite attack._

"_I'm just going to bring you back home to get your wounds healed…" Mona assured it, trying to avoid the paws before Eevee settled down. It let out something close to a sigh before wincing from the rain coming down on it. It had no choice…_

_Moments later, Mona was carrying the injured Pokemon through the woods trying to find her home before spotting a path and running towards it. Eevee caught wind of another human's scent as its kept its eyes clamped shut._

"_Mona!"_

_The child glanced ahead before spotting her mother running towards her in a poncho. From what she could tell, her Amelia was awfully worried. Next thing she knew, her mother almost had her in a crushing hold before spotting Eevee._

_No conversation had to be started for Amelia had already got her daughter by the hand and was running with her back towards the mansion…

* * *

_

Original POV

The control was gone as I stared at Eevee. The Pokemon was facing Dragonite before looking towards me.

"_You didn't give up on me…so I won't give up on you…_" It whimpered before I looked towards Mewthree. The feared ghost/psychic type pointed its hand towards Dragonite and ordered for it to use hyper beam.

No sooner had I saw it charge up the attack, I was on my feet and racing straight at Eevee, intent on getting it out of the way before it got seriously hurt from me in my controlled state, Mewthree's attack, and Dragonite's final blow that could prove fatal.

Everyone saw me running head-on towards Eevee; my vision was a blur so I focused on grabbing the dark brown ball.

"_Think you can actually save that runt!_" Mewthree grinned.

"Mewthree, we need her alive!" Giovanni snapped.

"_Sorry master but she's a burden for our plans…DRAGONITE, HYPER BEAM ATTACK!_"

"STOP AT ONCE!"

No sooner had I gotten my hands on Eevee and taken one running step from the middle of the field, the beam ran into the middle, sending me towards a wall. I turned in mid-air so Eevee was facing away from it.

…the pain from my previous injury returned…only it was more excruciating…

I painfully opened my eyes to see Eevee looking at me with a worried expression.

"I'm sorry Eevee…I promise I won't let this happen again…" I replied before glaring at Mewthree and getting onto my feet despite the pain trying to force me back down. At the moment, all I knew was that THIS was the last stand. I was SICK and aggravated at being under control by that psycho cat. "You're going to be in so much agony once I'm finished with you…"

Eevee nodded before becoming engulfed by a bright light that blinded everyone including me since I was holding onto it. "_That goes for me too!_"

"It's Evolving!" Misty exclaimed.

"But into what?" Ash asked.

That was a good question…

**To be continued…

* * *

**

Okay…what Pokemon is Eevee going to evolve into? This shall be determined in chapter 13 by a forum I'm going to start while working on chapter 12. Chapter twelve is going to be pretty long, and you're going to see why when it comes up.

Until Next Chapter Everyone!

Like it, dislike it? Please Review on this chapter!


	12. VS ? and Hooh

**Imperfection07**: As you can plainly see, I've removed a chapter…feel free to bash me over the head for taking too long to think straight and rewrite the chapter.  
**Ash**: (Is about to say "Sit")  
**Imperfection07**: You've done enough sitting to me for a few weeks (removes rosary). Hmm…now who should I put this on? (Glances in a direction/Demonic grin.) Ooh…this is going to make my day…including some people who absolutely loathe this guy (bolts).

Disclaimer: (Updated) Pokemon and the characters are © Nintendo/Game Freak. Mona and the made-up Pokemon in this fanfiction are © Imperfection07

* * *

_Virtual Pokemon Insanity_  
Part 12: VS Phanteon and Ho-oh 

**_Previously-_**  
"I'm sorry Eevee…I promise I won't let this happen again…" I replied before glaring at Mewthree and getting onto my feet despite the pain trying to force me back down. At the moment, all I knew was that THIS was the last stand "You're going to be in so much agony once I'm finished with you…"

Eevee nodded before becoming engulfed by a bright light that blinded everyone including me since I was holding onto it. "_That goes for me too!_"

"It's Evolving!" Misty exclaimed.

"But into what?" Ash asked.

That was a good question…

**_Presently_-**  
Everyone continued staring at Eevee who had presently turned a bright white color, showing its evolution. I was too much in awe and surprise to notice my injury before slowly letting go of Eevee as it became weightless and changed form, taking slow steps away until it was a good two feet in front of me. It wasn't becoming an Espeon or Umbreon that's for sure.

The light faded so we could finally see what Eevee had evolved into.

It had pitch-dark eyes like Mewthree's only they had a whitish glow where its pupils were. It's long and lean dark gray body floated using only two front leg appendages, defying the law of gravity like a ghost pokemon. Its head was shaped to look more dog-like (similar to a Jolteon) with a flowing mane of fur at the base, part of the light brownish/silver mane was flowing although there was no wind in the gym. Its long tail had a claw-like ending that curled around a ball of black energy with the darkness insignia (example: Pokemon Trading Card Game).

(Note: if anyone's watched War of the Worlds they'd understand the glowing-pupils-bit)

"What…is that!" Brock asked with a stunned expression.

"_Well…technically I'm the first of my kind…and you're the one who has me first._" The Pokemon, which was once Eevee, said to me with a gruff and Mewtwo-ish sounding voice. "_You ought to name me…_"

I stared and glanced at the dark energy ball that was in the claw-grip of its tail. Of course…due to it being a sure-fire Ghost Pokemon I said aloud: "Phanteon!"

"Phanteon?" Misty gave me a weird look.

"Well…I'm the one who 'caught' him and discovered him first so…" I shrugged before the sudden pain stung me again. "…let's just…drop this…subject for now…shall we…?" I wheezed before standing up.

"_Oh…so you think that Pokemon is going to beat us…do you human?_"

"He's not just a Pokemon, he's my friend…and he's going to bring you to a world of pain…" I grinned. Oh boy, 4Kids probably would've thrown a fit for that remark…

"Mewthree, you're disobeying orders! Return at once!" Giovanni snapped.

"_Oh I will…after I put this traitor out of her misery…_" Mewthree responded with a sneer as yellow energy crackled at its fingertips.

"_You will do no such thing to her!_" Phanteon roared, flying (YES, FLYING) at Mewthree and biting down on his arm, canceling the electricity.

"_Get off me, insolent beast_!" Mewthree roared, attempting to swat Phanteon away with a Psychic attack only to have it bounce harmlessly off the Eevee-evolution. To this, Phanteon smirked.

"That's it; Phanteon's also a DARK type!" Brock exclaimed. "That's why the Psychic attack has no effect!"

"_Stating the obvious_..." Mewtwo muttered to himself.

"Mona, you and Phanteon have Mewthree on the run!" Misty shouted.

"You've got that right! Phanteon, SHADOW BALL!" I shouted as I got support on the wall. Phanteon's tail-orb gained a deadly violet aura before the Pokemon swung its tail at the opponent. Mewthree recoiled from the hit before wailing in pain as Phanteon's two visible canines were forcefully ripped from his arm.

"That's got to hurt…" Ash winced as Mewthree clutched at the wound before shaking his head. "You've got him! Throw the Master Ball!"

"Not yet!" I shouted back. "We're not done with this cat! Aren't we Phanteon!"

"_We're most certainly NOT_!" Phanteon replied before charging at Mewthree. I shot a glare at my legitimate father which he returned before I turned my attention towards the battle.

"Phanteon, use Faint Attack!" I shouted as the ghost/dark type started disappearing and reappearing before gaining a dark red aura and ramming into the enemy. Mewthree retaliated by aiming a Shadow Ball at Phanteon who dodged and let out a deep snarl before an idea formed in my head. This was going to humiliate _DAD_ by 100 percent…no really… "LICK HIM!"

Mewthree shot me a disgusted look. "_Oh you must be-_" Of course…Phanteon aimed a sloppy doggy-kiss right on the Pokemon's face.

_**SLUUURRP!**_

"Y_AAAAAAAAAAARRRUGH! DISGUSTING LITTLE (CENSORED) (CENSORED) (CENSORED)!_" Mewthree yowled as it tried to swipe the slobber off its face prior to getting frozen slightly. "_What-what's happening to me_!"

"Oh please Mewthree…even YOU should know that LICK makes the opponent become paralyzed!" I retorted, throwing Mewthree's words back at him. Phanteon chuckled and showed.

"_She does have a point…and Ghost moves are super-effective against both Ghost and Psychic pokemon…didn't you know that Giovanni?_" Mewtwo asked with humor in his voice.

"Okay Phanteon, take a break!" I shouted before releasing Ho-oh. Phanteon leapt towards me and allowed itself to be used as a crutch so I could stand better. "Everyone, get out of here!"

"You can't just stay here by yourself!" Ash shouted as he held onto Pikachu.

"I'll catch up with you guys! This next attack might bring down the entire gym and us with it!" I called back. Ho-oh must've understood what I meant since it got poised and charged a lot of fire energy that seemed to be released in wisps of intensely hot air through its feathers.

"_We're not leaving you behind_…" Pikachu said aloud.

I glanced away from Ho-oh to see Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, and Mewtwo behind me.

"But…" I blinked before looking at Phanteon then at Ho-oh. A grim smile followed. "Giovanni…this is for putting me and my mother in so much pain… HO-OH, USE SACRED FIRE!"

Giovanni's eyes widened as Ho-oh's fire aura formed into a gigantic ball of energy before getting fired straight at Mewthree. The Team Rocket boss didn't waste any time to flee as the Mewtwo clone was surrounded by flames. Mewtwo sent up his barrier to block the immense flames as I recalled the Rainbow Pokemon.

"Throw the Master Ball, hurry!" Ash shouted as we all felt the heat from the attack. I reached behind and pulled out the final Master Ball as Mewthree stumbled to its feet. It looked warily at me with its black eyes before I gritted my teeth, clenched the ball with my hand, and threw it straight at the clone.

"MASTER BALL, GO!"

Mewthree yowled in dismay before getting warped inside the Master Ball that shook back and forth before the light dimmed.

"Alright!" Ash cheered before a burning support beam fell to the floor behind him and Mewthree's ball was warped out.

"We've got to get out of here!" Brock yelled.

"Mewtwo, TELEPORT NOW!" I cried out as another beam fell towards us. Mewtwo grimaced as he focused Psychic energy that had us warp out the gym in time and arrive back in the same room of the Pokemon Center where we were before the whole event started.

"From the looks of things, everyone's still asleep…" Brock muttered as I pulled off the Team Rocket cap and grimaced.

"And Giovanni escaped…" I muttered, sitting back on the bed. "He got away before the Sacred Fire blast could make its mark…"

"At least you caught Mewthree…you can go back…home…" Misty's voice slowed and I immediately understood why. Going back to Earth meant life going back the way it was…

Pokemon would be just game characters…and I wouldn't see my friends as easily as just walking next door.

"We could go back to New Bark Town." Ash said aloud causing me to look up at him. "We did promise Professor Oak, right?"

"Yeah…we definitely should…" I nodded before looking at my outfit. My _mom_ wouldn't be happy seeing me in a Team Rocket uniform. "Uh…you guys did find my outfit did you?"

Everyone sweat-dropped and rubbed the back of their heads except Togepi and Phanteon. It was quite obvious that it they got destroyed in the fire…

"…nuts…" (Insert face-palm here) "Okay…does anyone have black paint or know how to scrape a design off a shirt?"

To be continued…

* * *

**Imperfection07**: …the freaking two chapters I was working on were taking too long and I figured I'd be finished by the end of the school year if I continued…so I did the alternate and I'm going to post those chapters in another story to avoid getting the story deleted…once I finish VPI and/or have enough time to get to work on it. 

As for whom I threw the rosary at? Err...I'll tell you once I finish the real 13th chapter...

(Painful moans in background)

Any guesses? Anyone? Okay then...later! (Runs off with video camera) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...


	13. Homecoming

I'm a bit POed about the English Dub voices being replaced for the ninth season of Pokemon and the 10th anniversary. I SWEAR WE WERE JUST FINE WITH 4KIDS BEFORE THIS CRAP HAPPENED! Okay, enough ranting, going to finish the fanfic.

Oh...and one more thing: I threw the rosary at Harley due to him being a J-E-R-K and an A-...-_**WHAM!**_-

Ash: -Holding Frying Pan- Err... -Looks at it- Censorship...-Bolts-

Harley: MY HERO!

Ash: OSUWARI! -Harley crashes- THAT'S FOR MAY YOU JER-UH OH! -Runs from Imperfection07 who brandishes a gigantic mallet...and sits Harley as she passes him-

-To be honest... I know for a fact Harley deserves it...-

* * *

Virtual Pokemon Insanity  
Chapter 13: Homecoming 

Chapter 1:  
**ROLE CALL!**

"Let's see…whoever's fully healed sound off…" I said as me and my Pokemon stood outside the Pokemon Center. From my right to left it was Zigrat, Godzilla, Phanteon, Ho-oh, Mewtwo, and Lugia. I was standing in front of them, well…directly in front of Ho-oh so they could all get a good view of me.

I had finally gotten a better outfit consisting of blue jeans, a pair of sunglasses, a new green/black hat, black shirt (which had the red R scraped off), dark-green vest, green shoes with a white tip and shoelaces.

"_All set!_" Zigrat responded.

"_Ah, a Raichu can't shock me senseless…_" Godzilla said with a toothy grin before spotting Zigrat sparking his fist and getting ready to sucker-punch him. "_DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!_"

"_Thinking? Thinking about what!_" Zigrat forced his paw behind his back, zapping himself in the process. "_AAAAOW_…! _FIRE ON THE POOPDECK_!"

"_I'm fine…_" Phanteon grumbled as he attempted to scratch behind his ear…which was kind-of hard since all he had was a ghostly-tail. This ended up with him floating upside down in mid-air. "_…well…I would be fine if I can get this darned itch to stop…_"

"…" Ho-oh just stood there and waited.

"Ne, you can't talk…can you?"

A nod followed.

"_A mute legendary_… Right, Mewtwo? How are you and Lugia?"

"_Well…luckily Mewthree has bad aim…_" Mewtwo replied. "_I meant to say I'm fully healed as it is…_"

"…_just a nice wing stretch here…_" Lugia stuck its wings straight out.

_CR-ICK! CR-ICK!_

"And a good back-arch here…"

_CR-ICK!_

We all stared at Lugia as it popped its joints into place.

_CR-ICK! CR-ICK! CR-ICK!** POP!**_

"_Ahhhhhh_…" It sighed before spotting us with our jaws slightly unhinged and/or having twitching eyes. An awkward silence passed before Lugia got back into focus. "_Up and ready!_"

"I just have an almost healed injury…" I finished off before looking at them. "Uh…you guys aren't really mad about what happened in Viridian City…right?"

"_It's not your fault…we all knew you were under mind-control…_" Zigrat replied as he rubbed his sore behind. "_Sides, it's not like I haven't been blasted by a Hyper Beam attack before…_"

"_Well…technically you once got hit by a Fire Blast (thanks to Ho-oh), one Aero-Blast (from Moi), two Hyper-Beams thus far (both Gyarados), a Solar Beam (from that red-head's Meganium),_" Lugia counted off, somehow counting off using his feathers as fingertips.

"_Yes, yes, we know. Godzilla here even got hit by a Thunder attack._" Phanteon pointed at the water type, righting itself. "_Did you know HOW MANY TIMES I got nailed by that Gengar's Nightmare when I was an Eevee! That was in Ecruteak City and I was barely at level 25_!"

"_Be glad she taught you how to use Mud-Slap…you didn't know how to BITE yet…_" Godzilla muttered.

"_What has THAT got to do with anything!_!" Phanteon growled.

"…and we somehow managed to change the subject without even realizing it…" I muttered aloud.

"_We did_…?"

"_Would you believe us if we said no?_" Mewtwo asked with an abundant amount of sarcasm in his voice before I noticed footsteps behind me.

"Okay, everyone return!" I said aloud, calling back two Pokemon at a time (except Phanteon) before turning slightly and spotting Ash with Pikachu on his head.

"So, are you ready?"

"Yeah, we're set." I replied. "What about you, Bayleef, Pikachu, and Cyndaquil?"

"We're good," Ash replied as he looked at Pikachu. "Right?"

"_Well…at least I have all four limbs…_" Pikachu joked, mentioning towards Phanteon who shot it a glare.

"_Har-har…that was so funny I forgot how to laugh…_" Phanteon muttered, attempting to scratch behind its ear before using its foreleg. "_You're forgetting I have the powers of both Ghost **and** Dark Pokemon now…I can easily knock you into the horizon with ONE attack, ya little rat._"

"_I'd like so see you try, two-legged pooch…_" Pikachu smirked.

"_Okay den…_" Phanteon shot Pikachu a deadly grin causing the electric Pokemon to jump off Ash's shoulder and take off running.

"So, where are Brock and Misty?" I asked, wiping off the sweat-drop.

"They're out front…"

"Well…we can't keep them waiting can we?"

"_SOMEBODY RECALL THAT MUTT INTO ITS BALL!_" Pikachu cried out in the background.

"_WHO DID YOU JUST CALL A MUTT!_" Phanteon roared as it shot off a Shadow Ball.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!"

I pretty much decided to recall Phanteon right then and there…

* * *

Chapter 2:  
**Reunion**

Fortunately New Bark Town was just a ten hour walk (sarcasm).

Well…we stopped for two hours at Cherrygrove before continuing. I decided to lead the rest of the way since I automatically remembered this being the same area where Suicune ran off and I had run down this path several times as a beginning trainer with Butterfree, Furret, Eevee, Beedrill, Totodile, and Pidgeotto.

"You sure this is the right way?" Misty asked.

"Yeah…I'm pretty sure…" I replied before we cleared the forest and overlooked the small town which I was a bit familiar with. "Well…this is it…"

"You're sure," Brock asked.

"Yeah…I mean…knowing Mom…she's incredibly worried and," I heard rapid footfalls before turning and spotting a Ninetales (that was silver in color) which immediately jumped at me. "HOLY CRAAAAAAAAAAAP!"

_**KER-THUD!**_

Of course…I was covered in dog slobber as I tried to get it off…while laughing in hysterics.

"Ah, Ninetales stop! C'mon!" I cried out as Ash and the others just stood there and stared with confused expressions before more footfalls were heard and Ninetales got off me. I went silent before looking up from my lying down position. There was an air of confusion before I stood up and recognized the character/person in front of me.

"…Mona…?"

I knew I recognized that voice from somewhere. Then I recalled the memory of the woman who helped me and Eevee during that thunderstorm.

"…Mom…?"

Well…that certainly shorted out the long pause. Amelia leapt at me, embracing me in a (croaks) tight… (AIR! NEED AIR!) …hug…

"OH MONA! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! I THOUGHT I LOST YOU FOREVER!" Amelia cried out. I'm surprised nobody else besides my friends witnessed the outburst. "I THOUGHT GIOVANNI GOT YOU TO JOIN HIM!"

"Well… (GAAHK)…he…" I tried to speak between gasps of air.

"Actually he had the Pokemon chasing her use Mind Control and…well…" Ash blurted out before I shot him a look that read: "Ash Ketchum you idiot…" and Amelia tightened her hug.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE USED MIND CONTROL?"

"CHOKING NOT BREATHING," I gasped before Amelia slowly released her hold and murmured a silent apology.

"Um…Mrs.…?" Brock started.

"It's Ms." Amelia replied. "I'm divorced as it is…so just call me Amelia. That's what everyone calls me these days. Other than that, I'm glad you've come home safe after disappearing for two full years without even telling me where you were."

"That's…going to take a lot of time to explain…" I sighed. "That's kind-of why I wanted to return…"

"Oh…I almost forgot." Amelia became stern. "Samuel Oak came here to visit on an important matter of the Pokemon you just caught."

"The Poke-mon…" I murmured before it hit me. "OH, OH RIGHT!"

"C'mon! It's probably about Mewthree…!" Ash cried out, running ahead before sprinting back and standing in place.

"You have no idea where they are…" I smirked resulting in a sheepish nod from Ash before I turned to Amelia. "Lead the way, mom…because I have NO idea where they're waiting either…"

Amelia nodded with a smile on her face and began walking towards town with us following behind. "You've been lost so long you don't remember Johto like the back of your hand…even though you managed to catch over 200 Pokemon in the meantime." She said with a small laugh. I think Ash was holding back a cry of: "TWO HUNDRED POKEMON!" before Amelia continued. "By the way, how's Eevee?"

"Uh…it evolved…" I said with a sweat-drop.

"Odd…I thought you said you'd never let it Evolve…" Amelia said a bit puzzled.

"Well…if he hadn't evolved into Phanteon right then and there, we'd be in real trouble…" Misty said.

"I'll explain later…" I said when I noticed Amelia's confused look.

* * *

Chapter 3:  
**The Seventh Teammate**

No sooner had we reached the laboratory we had met up with Professor Oak and Elm. Needless to say, they were a bit surprised when I showed them Phanteon.

"That's very interesting…a ghost/dark type you say…" Oak murmured as he examined Phanteon who was currently standing on the floor in the lab. Oak was kneeling so he could get a better view. "If what you are saying is true (that Eevee evolved into him) then there must be more than just the original five evolutions. I'm just confused as to how it became 'Phanteon'."

"Maybe it's because of Eevee's unstable DNA reacting to its environment…" Elm replied. "The Pokemon she recently caught was a Ghost/Psychic type so Eevee needed to become a Ghost/Dark hybrid."

"At any rate, you were the one to actually capture one first, so…you're the best bet to find out exactly what happened and if there are any new Eevee Evolutions." Oak said aloud before standing up and reaching into a pocket of his lab suit. "Other than that…the new Pokemon you recently caught…"

"Oh, you mean Mewthree…" I said aloud as Phanteon floated/wobbled over towards Amelia who hesitated for a moment before petting him over the head as though he was just a normal Eevee. Oak pulled out the occupied Master Ball and enlarged it so it fit his hand. "Uhm, are you sure we should release it!"

"Technically you got sixteen badges, and Pokemon at a very high level should be obeying you without question…" Oak explained.

"Tell that to Ash's Charizard…" Misty joked, causing Ash to droop his head forwards and sigh.

"Okay, if you say so…" I said, taking the Master Ball then reaching for Mewtwo's Pokeball and releasing him resulting in surprised expressions from whoever didn't see the genetic Mew before. "He's just a precaution…and a friend." I assured them before reluctantly pressing the button in the middle.

A bright flash later, Mewthree was standing in front of us in a menacing pose, albeit confused.

"_Where…? I'm…_" He went rigid when he saw the Master Ball in my hand. I couldn't help grinning as I twirled it on my finger (something I'm incapable of doing). "_…YOU!_"

"He-he-hehe-he…" I smirked as Mewthree glowered and turned abruptly, his back facing us.

"_You just HAD to capture me…didn't you? That desperate to return home are you?_"

"_Don't try anything to flee Mewthree…_" Phanteon growled. "_We're still debating what to do with you…_"

"So, um, why did you bring him all the way to Johto?" I asked, confused.

"You're going to be the first to carry seven Pokemon. It's not official but Mewthree and Phanteon are new Pokemon I want you to examine on the road to wherever you decide to travel next. They're going to have to stay in your party unlike the others you can switch around; this may make your team unbalanced but…"

"I understand. Besides, Mewthree's too wild to be kept in one place other than the Master Ball." I smirked.

"_I HEARD THAT YOU BAKA!_" Mewthree shouted in my face, unable to do anything else because of Mewtwo and Phanteon.

"Don't call me a baka!"

"_I have nothing better to do, BAKA! Since I'm going to be traveling with you for the rest of my existence, I'd better make the flipping BEST OF IT!" _He sneered. "_BAKA…!_"

"WHY YOU…!" I flew at Mewthree and latched my teeth down on his already injured arm (Mewthree: YOWCH!) before we went into an anime-brawl consisting of a fight cloud. Fortunately Mewtwo disabled Mewthree's special attacks.

"Are you sure there isn't an alternative for this?" Amelia commented.

"I'm afraid not…" Oak sighed as shrieks ranging from "_IDIOT_" "_BAKA_" "_NINGEN_" and "_STUPID_ _NEKO_" rang out from the cat-fight.

Awkward silences passed between the spectators before Amelia spoke up. "Who wants a Cinnabar Burger? It's my specialty!"

"Sure, that sounds good!" Ash grinned.

"What about you Mona?" Amelia turned in my direction.

"Sure Mom!" I responded before landing a kick to the Baka-Neko's torso and finally recalling him.

"_If you are going to be traveling with him, I'd better come along as well to make sure_ _you both don't get into any fights like this…_" Mewtwo grumbled as I shrunk the Master Ball containing Mewthree and storing it inside the key section of my backpack.

"Right, good idea…" I replied before following everyone to my old house.

**_To Be Continued_**…

* * *

**Imperfection07**: Okay, I swear the next chapter will _possibly_ sum up this fanfiction. _–Yowling from Stomach-_ As fer me, I honestly shouldn't have said anything about that Cinnabar Burger. Now I'm hungry…FOR MISO SOUP! _–Runs out cackling-_

**Ash**: …MISO! With **Tofu?**! EEEEEEW! _–Nailed by flying Soup Bowl- _OUCH!

**Imperfection07**: That's for the FRYING PAN!

-Please REVIEW!-


	14. Farewells and the Journey Back

(Sound of a Computer Droning)  
24 Hours Later: (Computer Still Drones)  
(Rapid footsteps heading in computer's direction)  
Imperfection07: (Flies at Chair) I'M BA-(Flies OVER Chair)-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

_**CRASH-BANG-THUD!**_

Imperfection07: (Staggers into Chair) I'm not doing THAT again. As promised: the LAST freaking chapter…

* * *

**Virtual Pokemon Insanity  
Chapter 14: Farewells and the Journey Back**

I was taking a long breather, and munching on a Granny Smith Apple which I snagged from the refrigerator. Currently I was sitting up in a tree, a bit of a strange place to be, and contemplating which world to stay in. I knew what to do by trying to relive that event that took place over a year ago.

* * *

"_Okay guys…" I said aloud as I stood a good distance from Mewtwo and Mewthree. Mewthree still wasn't in a cooperating mood but a bit of 'persuasion' from Phanteon and Mewtwo got him thinking twice about his situation. The 2 Mew Brothers (as I decided to call them) were standing apart from each other and charging up energy balls like they did earlier and suddenly fired them at each other. The blasts were at point blank and this made that same rift show up before vanishing after three seconds of the four of us awing it._

_The rift was a bright white color and had a swirling blue center that resembled Psychic energy. The shape resembled the Crystal System featured in the Raikou special but it was more jagged along the edges._

_I figured the rift was too unstable although it was the only passage to Earth.

* * *

_"Great…it's either there or here…" I murmured. "On Earth I'm having trouble with Bullies, Homework, Parents, and Life. While here I have to worry about a random trainer challenging me to a battle. Other than that my parents on Earth are probably worried about my absence and…I'm going to miss Ash and the others when I leave."

I paused and glanced at the house. I had decided to go for a very early morning breath of fresh air and left them behind so I could think this situation over.

"Either here or my real home on Earth…" I muttered. Sure I missed catching Pokemon on my Gameboy but a real experience was a lot better than seeing it through a screen. "_At least here I don't suffer PMS_." I thought with a smirk before shuffling my position so I was leaning against the tree trunk better.

"Even so…I'm homesick…" I muttered before munching on my 'breakfast'. "Surely Ash and the others know that…don't they?"

A gust of wind later I lowered my head and sighed grimly, making my choice in the matter. I slid down the tree until I was three feet close to the ground and jumped, landing in a crouch that slightly mocked the profile posture of a Squirtle since my hand (not holding the apple core) was placed firmly on the ground. I got back in a standing position before tossing the apple core near a patch of grass that went past my knees, attracting two to three Rattata that dragged the half-eaten fruit in before munching on it.

I went to the front door of my house and walked in. Ash and the others were staying at my place for a while. They needed a break as well and thankfully we had spare rooms that they could stay in.

My room was stocked with a TV, Game System, Cabinet filled with Plush Pokemon Dolls, Journals that I had used to log my journey (a year was missing from the time I vanished and captured Mewthree), Closet, Giant Lapras Doll in the Corner, Bed, Computer, and a desk that was tidied. The drawings were of mainly chibi Pokemon and Trainers…including Thomas…that was weird…

On my bed was the Ninetales which continued slumbering. Apparently it had taken a liking for sleeping on the bed while I was away.

That explained the silver kitsune hair…

"Hey Ninetales…" I said aloud, petting it behind the ear. Ninetales opened an eye slowly before both opened and it licked at my hand.

"_Good morning…Sorry about the hair covering the bed. I'm sure you sneezed a whole lot while you rested._" Ninetales said in a rather calm and collected feminine voice.

"No, I couldn't sleep." I replied, leaning on the bedside. "I was too busy trying to choose between here and Earth."

"_Isn't this Earth?_" Ninetales tilted her head. "_You've been speaking strange since you came home…_"

"Well…I'd explain but it would make me 'speak strange'." I sighed. "You see…I'm split between two worlds: here and another Earth where there are no Pokemon actually living, only in video games or television. I also have to choose between two families and different sets of friends. I didn't know who to pick…until this morning…it's a tough choice since I don't want to worry anyone here."

"_Difficult…you'll miss us and everyone here but you've grown accustomed to the other world…yes?_" Ninetales asked; climbing down the bed and sitting down next to me, its nine tails swept opposite of me so I wouldn't accidentally step on them. I nodded sheepishly before she continued. "_At least you won't forget us. The time you were gone, you caught many friends and most talked of you being a good master…true?_"

"You talked with them?"

"_Amelia and I journeyed to Oak's Lab so we could see your progress. I got the 'good master' comments from Dragonite, Pidgeot, Fearow, Butterfree, and that Raichu you raised. The others had different views but let's not go into that…_"

I half-smiled, "Sure, but…let's not forget the _humans_. What would my mom here think? She cares a lot for me. I'm pretty sure she got really worried when I disappeared from the Orange Islands."

"_She did but she had faith…_" Ninetales nodded. "_You showed you could handle yourself judging by what your friends said. You even remembered everything through that slight memory loss/mind-control situation._"

"You think I should go back?" I asked after the moment of silence.

"_Depends on you,_" Ninetales replied. "_You did find a way how, did you not?_"

"I found a way…" I nodded. "I just got back here but…the whole reason I had to capture Mewthree was to return home…in that other world. I just don't know how to tell mom. She'll be disappointed that I'd leave soon after coming back here."

"_I'm sure she will; Amelia worries about you, but you have good Pokemon and friends at your side. She knows very well you are one of the top trainers, so why should she worry? Other than the incident involving Giovanni…_" She trailed off.

"You think I should tell her and the others?"

"_At least she'll know what will become of you, other than last time…_" Ninetales had a small smile show up on her muzzle before I pet her behind the ears again.

"Alright…I will…" I nodded before standing up and walking out the door with Amelia's Ninetales following…and bumped into Amelia.

There was a stunned silence and we stared at each other. Realization struck me and I realized she had probably been listening to me and Ninetales' conversation the whole time. I felt ashamed. Amelia was going to be heartbroken when I, her daughter, was going to leave again. It must've been hard letting me go when I first started traveling but…this?

"Mom…" I started trying to explain before she held me by my shoulders and placed a hand on my head, a classic mother-in-anime-hugging-her-child, although I was past the five foot point. She understood perfectly but I could sense a trace of sadness again.

"Just…promise you'll visit again…" Amelia whispered as I felt a drop of water splash onto my shoulder, creating a blurred mark on my black T-Shirt.

* * *

At least a few hours later, we were all standing in an isolated place outside. I was standing in front, facing Mewtwo and Mewthree. Mewthree had become a little more cooperative since yesterday, which was a good sign. I could see all the wistful expressions on their faces. 

"I guess…this is farewell until I can come back…" I said aloud. "I don't know when but…I'll be sure not to cause a panic the next time."

There was a silence since I didn't know what to say next to assure them.

"We know you'll keep your promise," Misty spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Other than the Pokemon that somehow show up in her inventory," Oak murmured in the background as I looked towards Amelia who stepped towards me, holding onto something in her hand like a treasured object.

"Before you leave, I think its best you take this." Amelia opened her hand and held out a blue lanyard with an old-fashioned silver whistle carved into the likeness of Dragonair which was curled around the middle. "I'd say it was passed down but I found it in an old antique store. I think it'll remind you of us…"

"Thanks mom…" I smiled before putting on the lanyard and looking at the whistle with a half-smile before looking at everyone else with the same expression. "…I'm going to miss you all."

I turned to Mewthree and Mewtwo and nodded towards them. "Okay Mewtwo, Mewthree, use Shadow Ball and whatever that attack is!"

"_It's called Shadow Bolt…moron…do I have to say it over ten times?_"

"Fine…" I shot him a glare. "SHADOW BALL AND SHADOW BOLT!"

Both Pokemon flew backwards and charged the attacks before launching them towards the middle. The same rift showed up and I swiftly recalled Phanteon, Mewtwo, and Mewthree before jumping in and bracing myself.

* * *

-----Darkness-Darkness-Darkness-Darkness-OOOH-A LIGHT! No wait...AAH I'M FALLING! 

"AWAAAH!" I woke with a start after hearing the loudest yell of pain from the television. It just hit me that my foot was placed firmly on the volume portion of the remote which I swiftly grabbed before turning down the volume as everyone onscreen (remember the first episode) fell over covered with ashes and smoke. I wiped sweat off my face before inspecting my surroundings. I was on the couch, it was barely ten minutes after the episode started, my Gameboy was still on, and my clip-board was…

…slightly dented and the papers were strewn across the floor.

"What the…heck…?" I glanced at my Gameboy and flipped it right side up. My character was positioned in New Bark Town like I was earlier. I immediately checked on my Pokemon and went rigid; logic and reason were tossed out the window when I read the words: Phanteon and Mewthree. "It's not a dream…"

I grappled for something around my neck and found the lanyard strand before pulling up the whistle Amelia gave me earlier and holding onto it.

"…it's real…" I murmured before glancing at my violet Gameboy and reading the words on the screen.

_Are you sure you want to save the game?_

_Yes_

_No_

I paused for a moment before nodding and pressing the A button

_Saving, don't turn off the power… _

_… _

_…_

_Mona saved the Game._

End…?

* * *

Imperfection07: I'm…DONE! **_FINALLY_**! –Moment of Silence- Now I have to work on the other stories……darn it… 

-Please Review!-


End file.
